


Au’s/Oneshots

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: All of my oneshots I have created on this account as well as different au’s and ideas
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	1. Joe learns to deliver a baby

Patrick groaned as a contraction hit him as soon as joe had finished up calling pete,

“He’s on his way” the alpha said and Patrick leaned against the wall as another contraction hit him. They had gotten so close so quickly and it was scary to the omega, it was his first child after all and he had never experienced so much pain before.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to the hospital” he managed to say, his breathing was heavy trying to get through the pain, he had one arm on the wall with his head leaning against it and the other hand resting under his baby bump,

“Let’s at least get you comfortable”

And bless joe because despite him not knowing what to do he was trying and placed his hand carefully on Patrick’s lower back and gentle encouraged the omega to slowly move with him. Patrick has tears down his face as he faced joe and took small steps towards the settee, he felt like any wrong move and the baby would fall out of him, his hips were hurting so much and feeling like they were breaking and the pain running up and down his spine brought more tears out of his eyes, joe was sympathetic to the omega; he couldn’t imagine how painful this must be for him and Patrick doesn’t have any hope that he will be able to get to a hospital to have the baby and be pain free and doses up with painkillers,

“I want my alpha” he cried out as joe finally got Patrick to sit down, the omega immediately laying on his side and rubbing his baby bump. He really wasn’t expecting it to be this bad.

“Petes on his way” joe replied and wished to whoever that the alpha would actually arrive any minute now.

“I’m going to call the hospital to see if they can at least send a midwife to come here” joe was starting to get distressed himself with the lack of experience and not knowing what to do, Patrick was without his alpha minutes from giving birth. Joe actually felt like crying as he stepped away from Patrick; who was trying to control his breathing and soothe the pain he was in, the alpha shakily dialled the emergency number and told them the situation they were in,

“He’s about to give birth, please. Can you send anyone” he pretty much begged but the answer he received was that it will be longer than they had before anyone was sent to them, they then asked the details of Patrick and who his alpha is,

“I’m not his alpha. He was out and I called him as soon as he told me he was in labour”

The next available midwife or doctor would’ve been in the next half hour to another hour and then they would’ve had to travel to the apartment and Patrick didn’t have that time. Joe turned to look at Patrick to see the omega had pulled himself to sit on the floor with his head back and both hands on his bump, he looked like he was getting ready to push the baby out and joe internally freaked and turned to the phone again,

“Please send anyone when they’re available, he’s literally about to give birth”

The line was quiet for a few moments and then responded then told joe to put her on loudspeaker, then calmly told the alpha he would have to deliver the baby himself and then when Patrick’s alpha arrives to then instruct him to focus on his omega. Joe responded with a quiet yes and put her on loudspeaker and walked over to Patrick, placing the phone on the settee next to the omega,

“Joe can you go grab any blankets and towels for both omega and baby for comfort and to keep baby warm” joe nodded even though the responded wouldn’t be able to see and ran to quickly grab any blankets and towels that he could find in the apartment.

He faintly heard Patrick talking to the responder, it was good that she was distracting him, she was asking about baby names and about his alpha, Patrick was speaking fondly about pete but joe then heard the omega crying remembering that his alpha isn’t here and he is about to give birth, she tried soothing him again and joe was quick to run back with the towels and a blanket kneeling next to Patrick and speaking again,

“I got them, what do I need to do now?”

The responded then proceeded to tell joe to remove any clothing on Patrick and then explaining that the blanket is to cover the omega, also adding that it’s more comfortable for the omega and so mother and baby can have the skin on skin contact as soon as they’re born. Joe sat on his knees with wide eyes but Patrick ended up stripping his clothes off before the responder even finished her sentence, he pulled the blanket over him and spread his legs a bit then replied to the responder instead of joe,

“I feel like pushing” he said and the looked at joe with fear in his eyes,

“Joe, you are going to have to deliver the baby. Patrick push when your next contraction hit” she replied and joe then shuffled to facing Patrick.

The omega had fresh tears fall down his face and gasped as the contraction hit him and gritted his teeth as he started pushing, he was quick to move his hand between his legs and joe saw the baby’s head. That was quick, he thought but slapped himself mentally as he moved to hold the baby’s head as well and Patrick slumped back breathing heavily.

The responder was saying encouraging things to Patrick and told him to push again, the blood in Joe’s face drained away as Patrick pushed again and he watched as the rest of the baby came out, helping Get the baby’s shoulders out. As soon as half the baby was out he was told to gently pull the rest of the baby out and use one of the towels to wipe the baby’s face. And as soon as he had the baby wrapped in a towel he heard the most amazing thing ever,

The baby’s first cry.

Patrick started sobbing too as joe placed the baby in his arms and the omega rested his newborn on his chest and cradled their small body against his own,

“Congratulations Patrick, a midwife has been sent to your location. I will stay on the line until they arrive” the responder said after a moment.

“Thank you” joe gasped to the responder as he sat back and watched Patrick coo to his baby and smile in admiration at the tiny babe he had been carrying for nine months. It was that much of a precious moment that joe actually forgot that Patrick and baby were still attached by the placenta. Lol. And joe had also forgotten about pete who was now stood in the hallway to the living room staring at his omega and his now child.

“Patrick” Pete choked, the alpha was about to cry.

The omegas head snapped up and gave his alpha a watery smile.

“Pete!” He cried and the alpha was quick to Patrick side, kissing his omega and so gently running his thumb over the baby’s cheek. Joe had never seen the alpha move so gently.

Joe then grabbed his phone from the settee, leaving the new parents to cherish their child to ask the responder how long will the midwife be and ask about the placenta that as gross as it sounds was still inside Patrick. (I know this is inaccurate bc joe should be told to push on Patrick’s stomach to deliver it as well but fuck it the midwife can do that) and the responder explained that the midwife will help the omega deliver it and then dispose of it correctly. The alpha couldn’t say thank you enough to the responder as she told joe what to do now and updating him on how long the midwife is away from the apartment.

Patrick had finally gotten the baby into the right position to feed them and was nourishing his child for the first time while Pete was nuzzling into his neck and kissing the omega, he was in cloud nine with his baby high. A sweet little bub close his chest and his alpha praising him. Joe had heard the door knock in that time watching the trio with a fond smile and he broke away from the sweet moment to answer the door seeing the midwife, he notified the responder on the phone and thanked her again before ending the call and then notifying the midwife on what had happened and leading them into the living room.


	2. I did this au with milo a Couple years ago then we both gave up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is a royal vampire and Pete is just a human trying to make his way through life

Patrick is a royal from another country and also a vampire and like maybe out of all his siblings he is the only like pure vampire and not a halfbreed but he’s the youngest which doesn’t matter in the eyes of the vamp council bc Patrick is 100% vamp and his older bros are like 50% so Patrick is to inherit the throne when daddy-o decides its Patrick’s turn and like good thing vamps live forever bc Patrick isn’t expected to be in charge for a long ass time or is he?

So like he is being trained to take over and he is an actual little shit sneaking out and trying to get out of anything to do with his lessons and chores when it comes to being well brought up to know how to reign properly and Patrick is loved he is a pretty little vampire very smart and literally gives no shits and he vampires really well like not only is he trained in politics and properly ruling over people but also combat and has proven himself to be a force to be reckoned with multiple times when people try to either kill him or kidnap him and they don’t live to even touch him like that’s how powerful Patrick is when he is threatened.

And well secrets are always in the royal family and well. Patrick like his father has a thing for humans, it runs in the family. Patrick is also a fertile. 100% pure vampires can only be fertiles if the moon is right and the mother was partially fertile and well Patrick was very ‘fortunate’ to inherit the trait of being able to carry children from his mother but it doesn’t make it easy for him considering he isn’t actually built for carrying a child in itself which is the biggest plot twist ever but you know.

Getting on to Patrick’s thing for dating humans, Petes a lovely human. He met Patrick while the vampire was fully yelling at people for not using the blood banks and feeding off of people. He’s scarier than his father in some cases so let’s send Patrick to threaten the uncooperative vampires and Pete was there hearing the entire thing go down and like he got a boner from looking at Patrick and Patrick was shook by Pete too bc like Patrick felt that click seeing pete and was like ‘holy shit my soulmate’ and Pete sorta felt it to the point where he will only ever be thinking of Patrick but also not knowing what it is. And with that they start dating and Patrick sneaks out a lot more and even during the day. Vampires don’t burn in the sun but it’s irritating and Patrick even on drowsy days will always wear sunglasses and use umbrellas to hide himself. Pete thinks it’s a completion thing bc Patrick is so fucking pale but he ends up finding out about Patrick being a vampire by accident and takes him half a month to come to terms with it after good ole vamp friends joe and Andy kick his arse and tell him everything about vampires and more about Patrick in particular bc well, they’re both soulmates and Patrick is heartbroken bc pete slurred him and that was so harsh. The vampires had never seen the heir so weak and fragile before and it was scary for them.

Pete eventually comes to his senses tho and goes to apologise to Patrick. Patrick isn’t happy and digs into Pete before they forgive and kinda angry sex but also makeup sex and Pete sees Patrick as the vampire he is with his very sexy fangs pushing against his bottom lip and dark black and red vampire eyes that completely engulf the usual baby blue Patrick naturally has when the vampire isn’t showing and Pete is amazed and also in love thank god in Patrick’s case. And Pete was then given a lecture by Patrick’s dad about well, Patrick bc pete needs to know everything essentially. Patrick is the heir he is to be in charge of all vampires when the time comes which means Pete will have to be Lectured on it as well and Patrick is a tutor for him as well and like Petes also told about Patrick being able to carry children bc I like mpregs leave me alone and this isn’t for plot reasons I just like mpregs and mother Patrick.

Pete will eventually have to be turned but vamps don’t take turned vamps lightly. Basically they hate the thought of humans being turned it’s something they see as humans shouldn’t have the right to be blessed with immortality and power but alas. Pete is Patrick’s soulmate and vampires only have one soulmate so they’ll have to get used to just one, Pete. And accept that Patrick needs pete now they’ve bonded and fully committed to each other.

Patrick also gets pregnant, hilarious for Pete bc Patrick is grumpy vampire and not happy with it and being more Fragile and not being able to do anything he was able to before but he secretly kinda likes the thought of growing a child inside him and being a mom. Also the kid is a halfbreed bc pete is human still and needs to be turned and Patrick hasn’t done it yet. But pete isn’t that old rn he’s only like 25 he has time, not dying anytime soon. Pete also questioned Patrick’s age bc he’s a vampire and he was told that born vampires don’t actually reach immortality fully until they’re 18 or in Patrick’s case 16 bc of his royal bloodline. They show traits of their vampirism at age 13 but it doesn’t fully hit them until 16 and finishes at 18. It took a week after Patrick turned 16 to accept it and let his vampire take over partially and bc Patrick and his vampire side have a sort of agreement and he can control it so well for a baby vampire he is a lot stronger than the normal pure blooded vampire. And Pete confused by the term ‘baby vampire’ thinking literally a baby vampire and he was told that any vampire under 100 is a baby and Pete genuinely thought that the age Patrick physically embodies is his real age, it’s not far off Patrick is like 60 or 70 and physically 20 ish and Pete makes jokes and Patrick gets grumpy and sassy about it but what can he do. He didn’t choose to be born like 60 years ago and he’s further ahead in anything that vampires who are like 500 so middle finger to them.

Patrick’s pregnancy is shortened bc the kid really likes to give him hell. Like how can a vampire get ill bc it confused Patrick and Pete, and worryingly it confuses the elders and Patrick’s dad. Maybe bc the kiddo was half human and reflecting into Patrick? Then don’t know but it really weakened Patrick and after giving birth a bit early to their bub he was pretty much human for a week before he went through the same process again when he was 16 turning into a full vampire which confused everyone but Patrick was back to normal instantly and it was forgotten after a month of monitoring the new mother and baby and nothing showing up so maybe it was bc of him carrying a half human child.

Anyway, Pete is in love with his son and also really in love with Patrick. He is still human and the question pops up so many times about when Pete will be turned and also that Patrick’s current heir is a halfbreed and not acceptable to the council. Patrick is in meeting after meeting and gets pissy about the questions while he pumps the little Milk he has for the kiddo bc he’s not wasting it, and he hisses at the Elders more than his should about his hubby and son bc why are they coming under fire for? Patrick isn’t reigning yet and his father doesn’t seem like he’s going to step down anytime soon he’s still young by vampire standards and Patrick isn’t old enough to take over her plus he’s a new mother with a new bond with Pete and he wants to enjoy his family more than trying to run the vampire world. He’s fine with helping Pete learn about the vampires and raising his two month old. Patrick’s dad agrees and when they are back in Pete and Patrick’s place the two vampires discuss their suspicions about the elders but also mutter in their own language so pete doesn’t hear any of it bc it was a bit about him and also private still to humans so unfortunately for Pete he can’t know. And Pete does get the hint about what they’re talking about bc he knows that the elders want to know when he will be turned into a vampire. Patrick can’t turn people at the moment bc of his current fragility after giving birth and it won’t take him too long for him to be able to turn pete. At least that’s what they all thought but five years later was when Patrick successfully turned pete after he tried a few times and couldn’t inject venom which made him question what the fuck. And shortly after that kiddo number two was cooking away, this time a pure vampire conceived after pete was turned but still had a small percentage of human in them.

Also the elders planned on killing Patrick and Pete proving that he is Patrick’s mate and being turned by him automatically made him just as powerful moved that quick when he saw the hitman in the corner of his eye Patrick didn’t know what happened until the dagger was lodged in the other vampires chest and Pete was in full vamp mode. That impressed Patrick and kinda got him horny but also pissed him off and we stormed the Elders hall and demanded an audience, like wtaf. Pete and Patrick’s dad followed both incredibly pissed and the fangs were out. Apparently Patrick has shown weakness and other bullshit but really they wanted to know how quick Pete would react to his mate in danger and they were impressed parodic still wasn’t happy bc his life was put at risk. He doesn’t doubt Pete will stop at nothing to keep him safe by why Did his life and his unborn child’s life needed to be put in danger.

And I can’t think of anything else ngl.


	3. We’re prepared for the turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerard/peterick
> 
> Patrick and frank are carriers. Patrick agrees to be a surrogate for frank and Gerard after having a kiddo himself.

Ooo I’m actually writing this bc it just hit me but like Patrick a carrier. N like male carriers are there in the world some hide it and then you have carriers like Patrick who speak about it confidently and is a role model for like other carriers. And he randomly posts a photo of a sonogram on his insta that causes fans to lose their shit bc he never posts and he just did and it’s a sonogram and he tagged pete and all of a sudden Pete doesn’t post on anything anymore and then like a few months later he posts a video of an ultrasound with the baby’s heartbeat that causes shit to go down. And they both v quiet for months until like it comes to the date when Patrick should be giving birth but they quiet for a whole week before a photo of Patrick and baby is posted on Petes insta and it’s so cute and adorable.

For the other side we have frank and Gerard bc why not frerard it up: and like frank is a carrier but is infertile and after they also followed Patrick’s pregnancy but in person

They decide to ask Patrick to be a surrogate for them and Patrick is actually flattered that they asked him and agreed but they gotta wait til the bub is older than a few weeks so it’s a year later when they go through the surrogacy and it’s franks egg and Gerard’s sperm ofc and it takes a few tries for it to work and Patrick after telling them he was pregnant experienced a miscarriage which fucking shook him and he wasn’t up for it until a few months later and it worked the second time and frank and Gerard were posting all the time about the baby but keeping it quiet that Patrick was the one carrying their child meanwhile on a blue moon Pete would post pictures of their own child and sometimes of Patrick and people noticed that Patrick looks pregnant again and started making theories and like Pete and Patrick both said that they aren’t having another kid but the fans go on to say that Patrick is frank and Gerard’s surrogate which ends up with Patrick confirming it with a huge

Paragraph saying how beautiful life is and how he is so honoured that they asked him to carry their child and help start their family and it’s adorable and the four are always seen together and sometimes just Patrick and frank bc carriers need that time together and it’s adorable.

And when it comes closer to the due date Patrick just chills and gets the hospital bag ready and updates frank and Gerard on everything going on and the baby movements and ofc the frerard baby has to be dramatic and be born on their wedding anniversary. Frank and Gerard we’re celebrating with a meal and we’re slightly tipsy when Pete called them saying Patrick was in labour and they are on their way to the hospital and the two rush there and in their tipsy state weren’t allowed to see Patrick but pete intervened and they were allowed in and both Pete and Gerard were holding Patrick’s hands while frank actually helped birth the baby like he held the baby as soon as they were out and he was sobbing and helped

Clean them and even fed them first it was adorable and Patrick’s smile knowing it was worth it to see his two friends happy and Pete was supporting his hubby saying he did well and even went to go pick up their bub from joes so they can see their new cousin and it’s adorable bc the bub is cuddling Patrick while Gerard is holding the newborn so the bub can see and they’re so happy and it’s an adorable moment for them all


	4. How to break a bond by Patrick stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega verse

Basically Patrick caught his alpha cheating bc the alpha just doesn't love Patrick anymore and like the alpha wanted to break the bond for a while bc like Patrick is getting on as an omega and is reaching that age where it's less likely for an omega to have pups as easily and Patrick already has fertility issues and struggled to have pups for years and then all of a sudden the alpha lost interest and they never really spent time together and that really made the omega depressed and just in the headspace that he had done something wrong and that he's not a proper omega bc he can't give his alpha a pup, so they end up going through the process where their bond is broken and it's living hell for the omega more so than the alpha and Patrick is just in pain all the time. Showing symptoms of an illness. He moved back in with his parents bc he couldn't stand living in the apartment he shared with the alpha for so many years. Let's call the alpha Jason.

The friendship group that Jason and Patrick were in since school chose Patrick over the alpha and were all going to him to comfort the omega, he was feeling all the bad side effects of the bond breaking bc he was still in love with Jason which makes it hurt so much more and it lasts for weeks until the bond is fully broken and they are no longer linked to each other. Best friend from school alpha Pete was in California when he saw on social media that Jason was breaking the bond with Patrick and called the omegas family immediately to know if he's alright bc he's heard about bond breaks and how it can affect omegas and put them into a depression that can change the omega for life.

Luckily mama stumph was with her boy and making sure he's smiling and in a positive mind frame. Which is good and being told that their group were all there for Patrick gave pete some relief knowing that Patrick isn't alone and he has people looking out for him. Patricia did say that a certain alpha best friend that her omega son always had around and spoke to constantly would help cheer the heartbroken omega up even more and Pete definitely agreed and booked a flight back to Chicago as soon as he could. Even phoning his own mother to see if his room is free so he can stay there while checking up on Patrick and lightening the omegas spirit.

Pete had always had a soft spot for the omega. Even since there were kids, before they presented into their second biology. They were always a pack. Pete, Patrick and all their friends. After Patrick presented as the groups only omega Petes feelings as being Patrick's best friend sparked into the alpha wanting to be more than just the best friend. But he never voiced it thinking that it was because Patrick was an omega and their biologies intertwined into making Pete and his wolf think that they should be mates, the alpha never voiced it and never knew about the omegas feelings towards Pete. But they all soon graduated and Patrick had another alpha on the scene, Jason he was too much in Petes opinion. Always over Patrick and scenting him and when they bonded he felt the need to make it obvious by making Patrick tilt his head so everyone in the vicinity saw the huge bruise that adorned the left side of Patrick's neck so they all knew that Jason was his alpha and he was damn proud of the mark on Patrick's neck, it always made pete feel uneasy seeing it because it wasn't his mark and he wasn't Patrick's alpha but those thoughts soon went to the back of Petes mind when he found out the beta girlfriend he had been with for a few months? Or years? Could even be weeks pete doesn't keep count, well. She was pregnant so Petes new main priority was a new kid and like he was going to be a father which made pete buzz with pride because new pups always made alphas proud and Pete was no exception. He had a son and Patrick had only met his 'nephew' twice before Jason got a new Job and forced Patrick to move to another country with him for the work opportunity, Pete and Patrick lost contact and the alpha eventually moved to California in pursuit of his new business and because the mother of his child had moved there and Pete wanted to be as close to them as possible; even though he and his ex weren't together anymore, it put Petes wolf at ease knowing they were close by.

But now pete was on his way back to Chicago, he always thought the relationship between Patrick and Jason was odd and was bound to end up in disaster. He could see that Patrick was in love with the alpha but Jason never paid much attention to the omega. Luckily he wasn't abusive and did care for Patrick like how an alpha should care for their omega but it never seemed like Jason loved Patrick the same way the omega loved him. They hadn't had any pups and Patrick completely disappeared from any form of social media when he moved away with the alpha which stuck pete as odd because Patrick posted a decent amount while they were all in Chicago and then suddenly he stopped posting and updating what's new in his life but pete just assumed Patrick was busy and hadn't the time. But then again, Jason was always posting and most of them were with Patrick which eventually changed to be a girl that he cheated on Patrick with and then updates on the bond breaking process. Which is how pete found out about it and that Patrick had gone back to Chicago, Jason had driven him to the airport and the bastard posted about it like it was something to boast about.

His mother looked just as sad as everyone else he had seen so far by the time he got to his childhood home. Everyone knew that Patrick was going through a bond break and it darkened the mood. Petes own mother had gone through the same thing but the alphas parents were both betas so it wasn't as painful as it would be for an omega but she still knew Patrick's pain and insisted that pete saw Patrick right now instead of waiting because the poor bean wasn't in good shape and she thinks pete would help bring his mood up. So pete ended up finding himself outside the stumph residence, Patrick's older brother Kevin opened the door and Pete was brought into a tight embrace, apparently the stumph siblings all went to their parents to comfort their little brother, Patrick needs as much support as he can get. Pete only saw a glimpse of David, Patrick's dad and Michael, Patrick's other brother before Patricia was pushing him to Patrick's room and knocking the door for him and then retreating to the kitchen. Patrick's soft voice was heard telling him to come in and pete opened the door.

Patrick was laying on his bed looking so miserable. A suitcase was in the middle of the floor with clothes strewn all over the place and a scent blocker was on top of the suitcase, probably to get rid of Jason's scent because pete could still smell omega and Patrick everywhere. The omega himself sat up when he saw Pete and his baby blue eyes widened before pete had his arms full of a strawberry blonde omega who started sobbing into Petes chest as soon as he fell into the alphas arms. Pete stroked his soft hair and soothed him. It broke his own heart to see Patrick this way, it wasn't good for the omega but he can't help the heartbreak. So he just held Patrick and sat on the floor while the omega sobbed and clung to Pete like his life depended on it, they didn't need to speak any words, Pete knew what was going on and Patrick knew that Pete was here to comfort him and be here for the omega. They hadn't spoken in years but that wouldn't falter their friendship. Pete once called them soulmates which is why they just knew each other and got each other. Patrick loved it every time pete said that and beamed at the alpha when they were younger and didn't know what the future held but right now, as soulmates all pete can do is comfort Patrick and make him forget Jason.

They kinda maybe had sex on Patrick's bedroom floor because Petes feelings for Patrick sparked up again and Patrick is desperate to feel the love of an alpha that it just happens and Pete can't believe he just took advantage of the omega in his vulnerability like that but Patrick keeps telling pete it's ok and like trying to get him to stay bc he doesn't want pete to leave him on his own, he's sensitive and just needs comfort. Pete will admit the sex was great and Patrick is actually so flexible and makes delicious moans when pleasured so much and Pete maybe did knot but alphas do that anyway and it ended up with Patrick trying to assure Pete that it's fine that they just had sex and eventually moved to the bed to just cuddle, it's late and Patrick could do with some sleep and Pete being there and the comforting presence of an alpha that loves the omega helps Patrick sleep. Pete will admit tho he was fully staring at Patrick's body and how yummy he looks, he was always a small skinny kid and he has really filled out in the best of ways and just looks healthier now than when he first mated with Jason so at least the other alpha properly looked after Patrick, the omega was always shy and self conscious. It was just in Patrick's nature to want to be hidden all the time especially when he presented and that only made their group be more protective of the omega when they were all together. Patrick's usually scrawniness had become soft curves, he was still small but that was because of his build but he was plumper and it really suited Patrick so well. He didn't have bleached hair anymore, it was his natural colour and Patrick wore his glasses again rather than the contacts he used to put in everyday and freak Pete out when he took them out after wearing them for so long. Patrick is still the same yet so different now and Pete kinda liked the slight changes to Patrick, it suited him. But the omega was always beautiful in Petes eyes but it was the omegas personality and his loving and kind heart that made the alpha fall in love, and it's all rushed back to him again seeing his best friend.

Pete stayed back in Chicago for another month, getting back with their usual group and always bringing Patrick our to distract him from the bond breaking and hopefully making him forget about the pain, there was a week after Pete had came back where Patrick got ill and the next day pete had gotten ill so they both spent the weeks phoning each other and texting to make sure the other was alright. Petes mother did tell pete that the bond break was finalising and Patrick being ill was just him purging everything out of him that was the other alpha so he can start new as an unbounded omega but pete getting ill from Patrick was unheard of because Patrick wasn't contagious which confused both Pete and his mother. The alpha Googled things but no one can ever trust google and Petes mother had gone through the stage of being ill when she was getting rid of the pheromones that was Petes father but no one else had gotten ill, she just assumed that Pete had the flu but an appointment at the doctors later said that the alpha was intact sympathising with Patrick and going through the same thing the omega is despite not being bonded, no one knew why but pete had his suspicions. The two were soulmates as far as Pete was concerned so he thought that their biologies and wolves had already bonded with each other with the amount of time they've spent intimate with each other so this was basically their wolves saying they should bond but pete wouldn't do that to Patrick not after he just went though a bond break, which is the most traumatic thing an omega can go through and luckily enough Patrick has an amazing family and amazing friends who helped him through it and distracting him from what his body was doing. Patrick couldn't be anymore grateful.


	5. Arkangel inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That black mirror episode

So like inspired by the black mirror episode and like omega Patrick was nearly taken away by betas when he was still a young child and his mother was so lucky to find him when she did bc those Betas could of took him away and she would never of seen her baby boy. So she signs up to this trial programme where she can keep tabs on Patrick using an app and a tag that Patrick gets and it hurts the poor omega to have done and she is actually believing that it’s best for him and she can keep him safe this way. And it’s all set up and she can see everything that Patrick can see and even checks his vitals. Which is a great idea in her mind but Patrick’s sobbing bc he’s hurting and doesn’t like the tag they just put on him and she fucking changes his mood to be happy using the app and that’s just wrong on so many levels.

Which basically sets Patrick up to being kept away from anything dangerous and getting rid of a proper childhood for the omega because of her constant need to watch his every move and what he sees and if she doesn’t like it she will put parental block on the app so Patrick won’t be able to see anything and it really messes with the omega to the point where he actually hurts himself bc he can’t see blood it blurs out and his mom freaks over it and thinks something is wrong with Patrick and not that her constant messing with the app and the tag she had on Patrick that has made him like this because he’s questioning things he can’t see and wants to know more about it all.

She does turn the app off and puts the pad away in the attic so Patrick can be a free person and not have her watching him 24/7 and it’s really irritating her wanting to know what Patrick is doing but she forgets about it eventually knowing her baby is safe and not in any sort of harm and it lasts for a few years then Patrick gets into his teen years and almost all of the omegas he was at school with are dropping out and finding alpha. A few even have children already and Patrick is one of the very few omegas left in school waiting to graduate so he can find an alpha and start a family. Patricia isn’t having any of that and constantly tells Patrick that education is very important and if he wants to succeed in life he needs to stop thinking about getting an alpha. He’s gone 16 years without needing an alpha in his life why does he need one now, it really sticks to Patrick but he really wants to be a mommy too bc that’s his inner omega talking and also how his own upbringing was and how he wants to be rid of his mother and raise a bub differently to the way she has raised him. He found out about the chip she had put on him and that it was banned globally after a few years of it being brought out but he’s still chipped and she can still check up on him randomly.

Patrick did a lot of sneaking around the house to find the pad so he can smash it knowing she’s still using it to check on him. She knows when he’s trying to sneak out in the middle of the night and she fucking knew when he started dating that alpha and made the alpha break up with him bc she didn’t like that he was older than Patrick. The omega had to change Petes contact name bc she was constantly watching him when he got texts off of said alpha and Patrick had to  
Come up with a secret code and made up language for him and Pete to have a proper conversation without his mother knowing every word they’re saying, Pete says he doesn’t mind bc Patricia is a bit crazy but Patrick knows that Pete doesn’t like having to sneak around bc Patrick is 18 and deserves to be treated like an Adult and Petes always saying if he was Patrick’s alpha then she wouldn’t be able to have access to the pad anymore and won’t be able to control Patrick’s life.

She hates when Patrick mentions alphas and wanting to move out bc that means she won’t be able to control Patrick’s every move and it’s toxic and Patrick really needs to get out of the house. He’s mentioned before about what would she do if he ever gets an alpha and they bond and she ignored it and told Patrick it’s going to be the two of them only and that left Patrick with a bad taste bc she really doesn’t want Patrick to live his own life. He does however manage to get a hold of the pad and hide it away from her and he sneaks out while she’s at work to meet up with Pete and finally get some alone time with his alpha.

//I just realised there’s a dent in my bed holy shit//

They totally fuck that night and Pete is amazing in Patrick’s opinion. Well the omega was a virgin and Pete swiped it better than swiper could steal anything in Dora the explorer. You can blame Patricia for that bc she only lets Patrick watch brain melting baby programmes that’s why the omega just reads books then gets annoyed when there’s lines blurred bc of what it is. Anyway, pete nearly binds them and stops himself but Patrick tilts his neck and tells pete he wants it and it wasn’t anything Patrick wants to experience again. It wasn’t bad bc he was being bonded to the love of his life but it fucking hurt and Patrick couldn’t help but thing being tagged didn’t hurt as much and he hates himself for thinking that. Pete knotted at the same time and Patrick was moaning at the pain and pleasure saying Petes name and digging his nails into the alphas back and tightening his legs around his waist, Patrick was in bliss after with pete licking at his gland that’s probably bruised over and getting the occasional kiss just basking in their new bond and falling even more in love then suddenly Petes face goes blurry and Patrick screams scaring the alpha and pete worrying about why Patrick is screaming and Patrick just tries to get out that Patricia has the pad and is blocking his face and he can’t see the alpha and Patrick is freaking out bc she can get his location and find out where he is and she deadass breaks in to Petes apartment threatening the alpha and telling Patrick to get dressed, Patrick covers his neck from her view and tells pete he will text him later or try to call him but Patricia is saying he won’t and not even letting pete say anything about being bonded to Patrick and she dragging the omega to her car and glaring at him any chance she can get.

It’s been months since Patrick has properly spoken to pete and Patricia has since turned the pad off bc she doesn’t let Patrick leave the house. The only sort of communication he has with pete is by texting their mutual friends and passing messages on and Patrick hates it, he shouldn’t be locked up like this and he’s trying to find a way to get out of this. He doesn’t know where the pad it so he can’t do another runner with it and finally go to pete and beg the alpha to claim ownership of him so she can’t get to him. She doesn’t know they’re bonded but she will probably kick up a fuss saying Petes not fit to care for an omega and Patrick knows pete is talking to his dad who’s a lawyer about what he can do bc of their bond but Patricia is too possessive and controlling over Patrick.

The omega has also found out he’s carrying Petes child and it’s taking him so much to cover it up, he even had to fake a heat so she wouldn’t find out and try to do something about it. He at least wants to keep a part of pete if he isn’t allowed to be with the alpha but it worries Patrick about what she will do when he gives birth and the baby is here. He’s six months along and it’s a miracle she hasn’t found out yet. It’s coming near the three month mark where he needs to fake another heat and he’s hoping that Pete can find a way to get Patrick away from his mother bc he hates being confined to the same four walls all day everyday, inmates in prison have more freedom than he does. It’s really not fair at all that Patrick has to live like this because she doesn’t want to loose her only child.

Patricia ends up having to go to work after pulling a sick one for three months and using Patrick as an excuse for her not coming into work and Patrick rummages through everything to find that fucking pad so he can get the hell out of there and away from her but she had taken it with her and turned it on to see what Patrick is doing while she’s away and gets the shock of her life when he detects that Patrick is pregnant and she’s anger bc that fucking alpha did this to her sweet omega boy and it doesn’t sit well with her so after work she buys an emergency contraceptive and even pills that will kill an unborn child just in case the ec pill doesn’t work and makes Patrick a ‘nutritional’ smoothie to help him feel better bc he’s been sick the past few days and she now knows why and Patrick not knowing what she spiked the smoothie with drinks it anyway and it only takes a few hours before Patrick is sending pain through their bond to Pete and curled up on the floor sobbing and holding his stomach. Patricia wasn’t expecting that reaction to the pills she had given him and worried that he might be overdosing she calls an ambulance and Patrick is rushed to hospital and Pete is freaking out bc his omega is distressed and in pain and he doesn’t know where Patrick is.

She’s sat there in the waiting room with her head in her hands. Patrick gave birth in the ambulance to a fully developed foetus that wasn’t breathing when they were out. The sounds of her sons wails of pain really hit her hard, they managed to get the baby to give out a few soft cries but they were immediately rushed to the icu and Patrick was taken to a private room where he yelled to get her away from him and she was escorted to the waiting room outside of the ward where she won’t be able to get in without being authorised and she isn’t anymore. Pete was contacted bc Patrick knows his number and the alpha rushed to his omega as fast as he could, carrying a stuffed bear plush that he bought after finding out he was going to be a dad and the alpha was told about their bub being in the icu bc of Patricia giving Patrick two types of pills made to terminate an unwanted foetus. Unfortunately he had to see her face when he got to the ward Patrick is kept in and they had a bit of a stand off silently glaring at each other. Patricia tried blaming pete but pete simply told her about herself and the reasons why Patrick ran away all those times and why he kept the child a secret for seven months, and that Patrick had to fake being in heat so she wouldn’t find out about the baby, he wanted a family and he wanted freedom and she just ruined that bc she too controlling and too blinded by wanting what she wants to see or even ask what Patrick wants. And she’s stood there shocked for a moment but pete goes walking into the ward to his omega and she’s yelling that he shouldn’t be allowed to see Patrick but the alpha ignores her and walks into the room Patrick is in and his heard breaks for the omega.

Patrick looks ill and tired but he still manages to smile seeing pete for the first time in so long that he nearly jumps out of the bed to hug the alpha bc it’s been so long but pete goes to Patrick instead and cuddles the poor thing as he sobs about their baby and how he doesn’t know what to do. It’s Patricia’s fault they both know but Patrick can’t help but blame himself and Pete is trying to soothe the poor omega but they don’t know what the news is on their child and they both wait anxiously on any sort of word about their sweet newborn child. Pete even stays in the room with Patrick bc no one would try to separate Patrick from pete after everything he’s gone through, the last thing he needs is to be separated from his alpha in his time of need.

It takes three days before either of them hear anything on they baby. Patricia has been taken into custody bc they realised pete and Patrick are bonded and she not only separated a bonded alpha and omega, bc in this case pete is the guardian of Patrick and not his mother. She abused the privilege of getting Patrick tagged and constantly controlled his life and she got Patrick tagged which is now completely banned and illegal to still use. She also caused an omega to go into early labour and possibly killed the child so she’s definitely going to jail bc there’s too many things against her in legal cases and Pete decides what’s happening to her and he just wants her away from Patrick and gets a restraining order against her and she will never be able to see Patrick.

Goods news was that the baby survived and they have a boy. He’s a little underweight and the pills Patrick was given unknowingly didn’t affect him they just needed to be sure he was perfectly healthy but saying anything to pete and Patrick. But they have a perfectly strong and healthy baby boy and he’s taken to Patrick after the new parents are told that he’s fine. He’s very small of course bc he is a premature baby and he’s an a small version of Patrick with tufts of dark hair, he’s beautiful and Patrick is so happy and pete is so proud, he’s kissing Patrick’s head and just admiring their newborn baby loving that they get the happy ending they deserve and can finally be at peace together with their tiny child and fall in love all over again as a family making new memories. Pete is even given the pad that Patricia used to see Patrick’s every move and the first thing pete does is smash it and then locks it in a safe in their attic that he doesn’t know the password too so Patrick doesn’t have to worry about anyone controlling him like how his mother did. And he can focus of raising their perfect bubbly baby boy with his hubby.

Ya bois supplements are working and I don’t feel dead anymore!


	6. Game of thrones inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves and witches

Love having low iron like such an iconic state for me to be in looking dead and running out of supplements 😄

Ok so wolf peter and his witch Patrick and like Patrick was pretty much sold to Pete bc Patrick's family had to flee to another part of the world after a war broke out and their dad died, he was a main member of the witch council or like ruler of the supernatural world or something and no one liked that so he was disposed of and they moved on to the rest of his family and only Patrick and his older brother managed to escape. And ever since then Patrick's brother has been hell bent on getting the throne back and claiming the title for himself.

I mean he's even gone to the lengths of marrying his little brother off to the wolves so he has at least one huge faction of the supernatural world on his side to fight his battle for the throne and he's trying to get the witch council to support him but they want nothing to do with it since his father was murdered and there was a mass witch hunt and massacre so loads of them went into hiding and are pretty much rare to see and why would they help the same family gain the power that got most of the witches killed in the first place. And he's pretty much only got the wolves to help him and the wolves don't have many allies.

Pete is really amazed by Patrick. Knowing that he is one of the last remaining members of a very powerful family makes him so much more precious and special and Pete couldn't turn down a chance at marrying him as much as his own advisors told him no because the deal of marrying Patrick was to give the witches older brother an army to take back his throne and Pete isn't an idiot the older witch won't make it that far with his head still on his shoulders but agrees anyway. Because any pups to come from Patrick will be very strong and will carry on Petes line with magic and securing the wentz line for decades. Plus marrying an partially immortal like Patrick will also make pete himself immortal ish and Pete likes the idea of that but he will have to mate with Patrick which will happen on their wedding night.

Patrick doesn't want to marry but he does want to go home. But knowing his home has been burnt down and he is no longer welcome in his own country does upset Patrick a little. Bless he gets all pampered and dressed up when he is to see pete so the wolf can decide if he likes his soon to be bride and Patrick is shaking and trying not to cry when he sees the wolves in their moon forms all running up to the stairs of the marble castle that Patrick and his older brother were standing at the top of the stairs waiting for them. One of the advisors of Patrick's brother announced pete and the wolf shifted back and stood there waiting for Patrick to walk to him. The poor witch was trying to hold himself together as he slowly descended down the stairs to meet his future husband.

The wolf wrapped an arm around Patrick's waist and the witch yelped when he did and froze when the wolf buried his face into Patrick's neck and took in the witches scent. Pete be feeling that power coursing through Patrick's veins, he could sense it more than Patrick's own brothers scent meaning that Patrick was meant to be next in line to the throne and here he was being married off to a wolf that had no intention of letting Patrick go into a war he does not need to be apart of. Let the stupid older witch go and get himself killed. Pete didn't care as long as he got the treasure his arms are wrapped around.

Talking about Patrick he didn't look any more scared when Pete pulled back. It's like the witch knew that Pete wanted to keep him safe and would never harm him or let anything happen to him. Patrick had his hands on Petes biceps and the wolf could feel all that power and magic in Patrick's hands. Pete let go of Patrick and stood back and nodded before shifting again to his wolf form and taking his leave. Patrick's brother ran down the steps asking if that was it and if he liked Patrick and his advisor told him that they would know if pete didn't like Patrick. The witch was staring at the wolves and their retreating form actually feeling some sort of affection towards the alpha of that pack.

Their marriage was pretty rushed and it was just mainly Petes pack standing around the wolves sacred ground in-front of the oldest tree in the woods. Patrick is wearing a white gown made of silk. He didn't want to wear it but he had no choice, and Pete was wearing some leather armour type thing that really showed those muscles and markings on his arms off. The rest of the wedding after they both sworn to protect each other and all that consisted of Petes pack fighting each other celebrating their alphas new mate and the women of the pack were blessing Patrick with fertility and wishing that he will give the pack more pups and the witch pulls a face and Petes trying not to laugh bc like Patrick has never been one for kiddos and being told that he's going to mother Petes future pups was something he never thought he would hear lol.

They definitely consummate their marriage bc pete wants to bond and Patrick wants to as well and it's the best orgasm Patrick has ever had and Pete is gentle with the witch and Patrick's magic bursts all over the place and then Petes teeth make it into Patrick's neck and they feel each other's emotions and it's so amazing for them both laying in each other's arms with their new bond growing stronger. They have a kiddo talk and saying when will be the right time and Patrick's there like he gotta make himself fertile if they were to have kiddos but he don't mind when they have bubs. Pete also finds out that bc Patrick is kinda immortal he is also kinda immortal and they both have an instant kill mode when their mate is in danger and it happens to be pete in danger more than Patrick and safe to say the entire pack find out very quickly not to challenge pete or threaten either one of them.

Lol pete shifts to wolf and runs away with Patrick for the night while the other wolves are celebrating and Patrick's brother stops the young witch and tells him to make pete happy and that's when they do the do and not seen until sunrise the next day then they're off to the main populate of wolves to show Petes new mate to the head alpha of all packs aka Petes parent-o. Bless all the wolves shift and are running and having fun while the witches are on horses and Patrick has one human and handmaiden watching him and making sure he's fine and Pete does slow a bit to check on his mate before running off to lead the pack. Patrick has a silk gown wrapped around him because everything else is uncomfortable for him poor bub. And the two looking after him are very close and keeping eyes on him. It takes nearly the entire day but they do make it to the main village of the wolf packs and the wolves all shift bad and greet their families, Patrick is helped off of the horse and helped to Petes hut bc he can't walk properly and he so weak with his magic trying to heal himself jfc pete.

The wolf comes into the hut while the handmaidens are tending to Patrick and making him comfortable and they freeze at first but pete smiles warmly at them and they carry on seeing to Patrick. Pete sneaks a kiss in and tells Patrick to rest up bc his parents want to meet him and even makes a nest for Patrick looking chuffed with himself and falling into it watching Patrick until the witch stands up shakily and then collapses on pete in the nest he made, bless. And Pete kisses his mate all over and running his hands all over him and even resting over his stomach. Pete wants pups but he knows his little witch wants to wait and that's fine with him because he gets longer with his new mate.

Lol and Patrick shaking more son meeting a woman that looks a lot like Pete and a man that has similar features to Pete and like the woman is the pack alpha and she takes a warming to Patrick hugging the tiny witch and approving of him and blessing their mating and blessing Patrick for giving pete loads of pups. It's a trend among the wolves to bless for pups and for them to be strong and alphas. The amount of blessings Patrick gets the more of a chance he will have pups.

And bless he does after a few months because his magic nearly shocks him when it randomly bursts and nearly knocks one of the handmaidens out when hitting her and Patrick is standing there with wide eyes before falling to his knees and Petes in the hut within seconds wrapping arms around Patrick and trying to check him over bc he felt distress in their bond and just left everything to go to his mate who needs him and bless pete feels the baby now he's close to Patrick and places his hand on the slight swell of the bump and Patrick's small hand makes it way on top of Petes and looks at the wolf who's grinning and staring at both their hands on the witches bump and then kisses said witch with so much pride that even Patrick starts smiling.

And the entire village celebrates the new pup and blessing Patrick again and giving them gifts clearly anticipating that the pup would be announced in their main village in-front of the pack alpha and their mate. The pup is going to be a future alpha and everyone is celebrating and wishing for the pups long and healthy life to be brought with strength and power. Patrick didn't understand at first but he was very grateful for the wolves to be accepting and loved Patrick despite not being a wolf like them and the pup being half witch like him.

Patrick does however go into labour early because he gets hit by another wolf after trying to defend pete after some of the wolves from another stray pack get into the village and start saying shit about the witch and Pete heard Patrick cry out and the pain from Patrick and he attac protecting his mate but the rest of the pack is in attac mode bc the other wolves attacked Patrick and they ain't going down. Petes told to take his mate to their hut and they will deal with the strays and Pete actually looks at Patrick for the first time after he fell and there's blood and Pete wants to beat the strays to death but his mate is hurt and he goes to pick him up and carry him into their hut. Followed by midwives.

And after one agonising day of labour the tiny wolf pup was born and snoozing on Patrick's chest happily and Petes in awe bc he's a dad now and another celebration happens in the village bc of the newest bub born in the village and Pete is holding the bub to show his parents and the rest of the village his heir and future alpha of the pack.

Patrick is a bit upset bc he was carrying twins but the other didn't survive and Patrick can tell pete is a bit upset about it but he's trying to look happy showing their surviving bub to the pack and alpha meanwhile the midwife and the handmaiden are reluctant to let Patrick see the other child but they take Patrick to the basket and Patrick is trying not to cry bc the bub looks so peaceful and such a sweet thing that deserves to live. Patrick strokes the pups cheek and starts mumbling a spell and it's too late for the handmaiden to realise what Patrick had done before he's falling backwards and the babe is crying and fussing about.

Pete is still letting the village see the bub when he feels that pang in the bond and he holds onto the bub tightly and gives his mother a look saying there's something wrong with Patrick. She takes the pup from Pete and he's rushing to his hut to see Patrick motionless on the bed and the bub in the arms of the witches handmaiden wriggling around. Petes being told by a healer that the spell Patrick used to bring the bub beck took a bit out of him bc he was putting half his magic into the child to keep them alive and Patrick just needs rest and it's pretty much confirmed that the child will be a witch like Patrick and the best part if that they're alive but fussing and wanting milk. Petes so happy about this tho and really wants to cuddle his witch and their two bubs. And he does just that when Patrick wakes up. He nurses the bubs so happy they're both together and in his arms and it feel right for Patrick and Pete is nuzzling Patrick sending pride through their bond and saying how happy he is of his mate and his strong and powerful and sweet he is and how precious their bubs are and how he's going to protect the three of them.

Took me a few days to write bc I lost the idea then got it back but good news is that my iron should be sorted out bc I bought something else to supplement my iron I mean I slept all day Tuesday after uni and didn't eat all day so wtf addy get your life together


	7. Patrick just wants to be happy and pain free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cancer isnt a laughing matter, its serious and as someone who personally had to deal with cancer/someone in my family and how badly it affects others should’ve known better than to post something like this. But this is a learning experience for me to not fuck up and do shit like this.

So the poor sweet lil omega Patrick is struggling to conceive a baby with his alpha peter and they've pretty much done everything to try and conceive a baby even ivf, they're not going down the surrogate route bc Patrick wants to carry the child himself and even he's lost hope and started looking at adoption papers of children they could adopt.

And Pete sees how depressed the omega is, because all omegas dream of being a mama and carrying a little one for 9 months even tho some don't admit it they do. So pete arranges doctors appointments you name it he's going to do it just to find out why his sweet omega can't have the one thing he's dreamed of having. A family.

Well turns out Patrick has cervical cancer and it's a kick in the teeth to Pete bc he's been too worried about why isn't Patrick having a baby and not is Patrick actually ok? And the omega is just sobbing bc he doesn't know what to do and it's scary for him but luckily it's been caught in the early stages probably just formed enough for the doctors to see and Pete is just holding his omega with some sort of relief moved from him,

The doctor explains that they can remove it now but they would also have to take part of his ovaries out which will make conceiving a child harder to do without the use of ivf.  
OR   
they could put Patrick on chemo to shrink it down and probably leave all of Patrick's womb partially intact and no removal of ovaries. It may be easier for the omega to conceive but he will struggle to carry the child full term if he goes with either option.

The doctor looks at pete probably waiting for him to decided but it's Patrick's fucking body and the omega should be given that decision. Pete says he will tell them in a few days and takes his omega home bc Patrick hasn't calmed down and Pete doesn't want to keep him here any longer. As soon as their back Patrick is nesting. And Pete just doesn't know what to do. His sweet little omega. Patrick hasnt made any sassy remarks and Pete is very worried ofc.

A day later Patrick makes his decision. He don't want chemo so he just wants the operation. He doesn't like feeling like shit anymore and it's like as soon as he found out everything has been thrown at him at once. The tiredness the headaches the vomiting the lack of appetite. The sleepless night he had just thinking about it. He hates it and wants it all over and done with.

Pete tells the doctors after the weekend and Patrick is booked in for surgery in a week bc it's serious and Pete is paying good money for a private room and doctors.

Patrick is terrified when the day comes he hasn't eaten for like 12 hours bc that's what he was told to do and barely got any sleep, he nearly freaked out when he was told to dress in scrubs and held onto pete for longer than the doctors wanted when they were in the room before he was to be in surgery. Pete was holding his hand and kissing him when they put the omega under and Pete watched when they wheeled him into surgery.

Luckily Petes mom and Patrick's mom we're both there sat in the waiting room. They had been informed about Patrick's cancer after the omega made a decision to get the surgery instead on chemo and Patrick's mom was in tears and Petes mom just hugged her son and told him it would be alright, Patrick's stubborn he wouldn't let this be the thing that takes him away from pete.

The surgery went fine and Patrick was in recovery. Pete went to see his as soon as he could, he sworn Patrick looked like an angel in his sleep. Laying there all peaceful a small smile on his face and his soft strawberry hair spread on the pillow, Pete probably fell further in love with his omega. He sat on the chair next to Patrick's bed and held his hand, his other hand had an iv drip in it, bless pete noticed that the tag around his arm said Petes name on there too so they knew that Pete was his alpha and it's pete they talk to first before any decisions are made.

The omega woke up after a few hours, groggy and thirsty and in pain. Pete called for the doctor and went to the waiting room to see Patricia and his own mother still there. He told them Patrick was awake and that the doctor is seeing him so they can go see Patrick after the doctor is finished, it wasn't too long and Patricia was in that room in a second, she wanted to know if her baby was fine and well. Apart from being tired and a bit of pain he was fine and smiling the sweet ray of sunshine.

Patricia and Dale left after they knew the omega was fine and Pete was still there so Patrick wouldn't be alone. Patrick was bleeding a bit and that was natural bc he pretty much just had half his womb taken out so changing his bedsheets every five hours was going to be normal. Pete took role of carer and was there with Patrick always making sure he's not straining himself and eating properly too. Patrick was allowed back home after a few weeks and he was actually relieved about that. He was fed up of the hospital and just wanted to go to his nest with his alpha.

Which is exactly what Patrick did.

He stretched himself out on the bed, naked bc fuck clothes when he had bandages wrapped around his middle and needing to change bc he's pretty much on his period until he heals. Petes always there cuddling him and making sure he's fine. The omega couldn't have a proper bath until two months after pretty much and that hot bath was worth it to Patrick when he finally sank himself in the hot water, Petes half ass job at washing the omega wasn't good enough and Patrick needed a good soak to get all the crap off. He had his stitches taken out a week ago too and this was the first time Patrick could probably see where they had him open, it's a subtle place and a very thin line. Still red and still needing to be cleaned and a huge plaster looking thing placed over it, he was also still bleeding so pads and just everything was needed for that still. Ugh.

He was pretty much healed after another two months but he needed to wait another two before the doctor could give the ok for him to return back to his usual tasks and even having sex with pete which is what the doctor said they did not ask. Truth.

Patrick yelled hallelujah when his five month period finally stopped coming and another bath and steam wash on the bed and sheets was needed and Pete was finally allowed to sleep in the bed again bc Patrick always stretched out and would literally kick Pete out of the bed it was kinda funny bc pete would just grumble and got the air mattress out to sleep on it next to their bed lol. Patrick still didn't wear clothes to bed bc it felt nice to not wear anything when he's sleeping in silk sheets and it taught Pete self control too bc holding his omega who wearing naught but his birthday suit made peter the fourth very interested and peter the third very uncomfortable bc he couldn't do anything.

As soon as the doctor said Patrick was healed they played hide and seek lol and it was the best sex they ever had and Pete was being a bit gentle and Patrick actually liked how gentle he was being and enjoyed the cuddles after. And you guessed it they went back to trying for a baby but they knew the natural way of making a baby wasn't going to happen so they carried on with attempt number whatever at ivf and it failed but their second try after Patrick was healed worked pretty well and there was a tiny bub in there and it was the best moment of Patrick's life.

Ofc it was going to be difficult bc Patrick didn't have a full womb and if Patrick strained too hard he could miscarry so doctors appointments twice a week checkin on the kiddo in there and even after waiting an entire year after being given the ok so Patrick was properly healed and less at risk it was still hard for the omega and it hurt him to have that weight pulling his womb down just to grow his baby. He was put on bedrest as soon as he started showing more. Then the seventh month mark came and the bump was still so tiny but bc the baby couldn't take up much room they were growing to fit the environment they were in. Fully formed and strong but just so tiny and Patrick wanted to carry the bub to full term but that didn't go to plan. Although he was nearly at the nine month mark he went into labour bc his womb was pretty much trying to squish the bub bc it couldn't stretch out as far at it would've been able too. Labour was hard and long and Patrick was in water for most of it. Even gave birth to the kiddo in the bath bc it wasn't as painful. Patrick cried at the tiny bub bc they were so small and so perfect. Aw he kissed his little bean and hushed them to stop them crying and then peter held his son and was not crying it was not a stray tear the baby poked him in the eye. He was in love with his omega even more and in love with his son. That sounds weird.

Patrick was back on bed rest again to heal up so he doesn't cause any serious damage to himself and had the bean sleeping on his most of the time. Give him props tho he decided he was going to breastfeed his bub and was a natural at it, the baby also cried when Patrick wasn't holding them but that's bc he could smell where the milk was and even tho this strange alpha smelled like his father with his mother's scent mixed in he didn't have milk and therefore wasn't good enough. So yeah the baby is a mamas boy and grows so fast considering he was so tiny when he was born. Sweet little family.


	8. Twilight stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for MCFOBR on Twitter a while ago

Pete dreamt about that beauty, he was so pretty and mysterious that pete had to know more about him. Those big blue eyes and soft pink lips, he was the colour of porcelain and had bleached hair. No one knew about him and those who did wouldn’t tell, that’s what pete enjoyed about this. It was like a hunt to find out more about him, about Patrick stumph and who he is. So far all pete knew was that he was small, pretty, very feminine looking and was the only person on Petes mind.

He was definitely dreaming when he opened his eyes and saw the beauty he couldn’t stop thinking about straddling his waist. The black dress riding up his pale thighs. But his eyes were not blue, they were red. Glaring down at him and sharp fangs present poking at his bottom lip, pete wasn’t scared. If anything he thought Patrick was even prettier that way.

“You were thinking about me” he said and pete ran his hands up Patrick’s thighs,

“I always think about you” he replied and Patrick let out a laugh.

“You know nothing about me. Yet I am always on your mind?”

Patrick sat back on Petes lap and the human let out a moan when Patrick’s ass pressed against his dick, the vampire smirked knowing what he was doing and wiggled his hips, pete digging his fingers into the flesh of Patrick’s hips and groaning.

“You are stunning” pete blurted out and Patrick raised an eyebrow,

“Even with my fangs and red eyes?” He asked and pete nodded.

“I want you to bite me with those fangs” pete said and let out a moan when Patrick shuffled a little and caused more friction on his cock,

“With pleasure” Patrick mumbled and leant forward to nuzzle into Petes neck and nip at the tanned skin, pete tilted his neck and moved his hands to grip harder onto Patrick’s hips. Letting out a gasp when Patrick’s fangs pierced his skin. It felt euphoric and brought more pleasure to pete than he thought, he let out a moan and rutted against Patrick trying to get off. The vampire drank and rolled his hips against the human, he knew that pete would be aroused more and tries getting him off. He pulled away when he came and looked down at the human with blood stained lips and smiled again.

“I think I might keep you around” he said and pressed a kiss to the panting humans lips.


	9. We are the poisoned youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some vampire au thingy. I actually don’t know

Patrick was shaking as he walked down the halls, guards either side of him. He knew what was going to happen to him. They were talking about it for a long time and well, it's rare for a pure born vampire to walk the streets and as soon as they laid eyes upon Patrick they knew he was a pure born and they wanted him.

You could tell the vampires apart by how they looked; the turned vampires resembled their human selves with a tint of red around their pupil and larger fangs, they were dead, so they had to live off the life of others by drinking blood frequently. The halflings were like the turned but their ears were pointed and well the pure born, as rare as they are also had very different looks. They were alive and breathing, but they looked nothing like humans. They all had red eyes and pointed ears and their fangs were smaller than normal, but they had a double set of them, pure vampires didn't have to drink blood fresh from a body and not as much as the turned or halflings. Which is why there was no need for them to have large fangs.

This little pure born was part of the rarest clan where there were fertile. Patrick was very pale, almost white and had blonde hair. This wasn't so common among vampires as they usually had a human like skin tone and dark hair, also that very few were fertile, only fertile could be pure born vampires.

The great hall doors opened, and all eyes were on Patrick. He froze for a moment before being pushed forward and he carried on walking again. People looked at the vampire in amazement and Patrick could only assume that they had never seen a pure born vampire before, after all they were either halflings or turned. Patrick himself came from a strong bloodline, people knew of Patrick's family name but never believed that they were real.

Like Patrick they were a bunch of beautiful youthful vampires. His father was once a king, his mother was the most beautiful pure born to walk the streets. They birthed three equally beautiful children, Patrick being the youngest and the only fertile. He had an older brother and sister that he knew not of where they were now.

He didn't know much of his family now. Their estate burned down when the council wanted to be rid of the pure born vampires and managed to make the main pure bloodline families extinct. Patrick could be the only one left of his family for all he knew. The only reason he survived was because his father had entrusted his life on one of the family friends who he knew he could trust. They took Patrick away from their home and city and carried on raising him until one day he was found by the council.

And now he was here. But not to be murdered like the rest of the pure bloods. But to be married to the witches.

They were a strong bunch of supernatural on their own. They could make or break the entire vampire species and they had a keen eye on the pure born vampires. Patrick was to be married off to the leader's eldest child, the vampire was told he was an alpha and a strong witch to father their children. He was only found and taken so he could help strengthen an alliance, so the vampires could be spared, which made Patrick wonder if they knew where he was all along, and they left him there because they had this planned since discovering his location.

Patrick looked up to see the witch in his eyesight, only a few steps away. He was beautiful with his sun kissed skin and dark hair covering his one eye. Patrick could see honey coloured eyes and couldn't help but smile. The witch seemed kind and gentle and the vampire knew that he was in good hands. He stepped up onto the platform and faced the witch as the head member of the council started speaking.

Patrick ignored his words and only spoke when he knew he had to. The witch never took his eyes off him and Patrick never took his own eyes off the witch. When he knew that they had been binded in the ceremony he felt an arm snake around his waist and he was pulled closer to the witch. He smiled softly and moved his face to whisper in his ear.

"I know that you are the vampire here, but this is how we bond" he whispered, and Patrick didn't have time to question his words before he felt teeth dig into the left side of his neck and he screamed out in pain.

The witch had set their bond in place and it was now unbreakable. He looked at the vampire to see a glazed over look in his eyes and he rested his head against the witches' chest, feeling their connection sink in.

"In case you didn't hear the old man because you didn't seem to be listening. My names Pete" the witch said, and Patrick leant back to look up at him with beautiful red eyes,

"Pete" he whispered and fell against Pete again.

The witch carefully lifted Patrick up bridal style and everyone moved to make a path for him and he smiled at them all and walked through. He honestly had no idea what to do next apart from take him to their room. Pete knew that wanted the two to consummate their bond, they couldn't break it anyway so what was the point, so Pete just decided that he was going to just talk to the vampire because the poor thing must be incredibly scared.

Pete lay him on the bed when he got To the room and looked up to see the vampire looking at him with tired eyes. He smiled and brushed the hair out of his face, Patrick leaning into his touch.

"You can sleep, you know" Pete said, and Patrick looked up at him.

"Isn't our marriage supposed to be consummated" Patrick asked with a small voice,

"It's hard to break a bond as it is. I don't think it's necessary now but I'm sure they will want an heir to be born at one point" Pete replied and watched as Patrick nodded and yawned cutely; like a kitten. The vampire then snuggled himself down into the blankets and Pete smiled when all he was the top of his head. The witch then got in next to Patrick and they both looked at each other for a short while before Patrick shuffled closer to him and Pete wrapped his arms around the little vampire. Surprisingly Patrick was warm, probably a trait of being a pure born because he only knew of the vampires being cold and well...dead.

Little snores were then heard, and Pete smiled and looked down at the vampire sleeping against him and pull him even closer. Pete smiled and knew that they would make each other happy, Hell, the witch was already happy that he had such a cute thing to love and cherish. He wasn't going to let anyone harm this pure born vampire, not while he's still breathing and powerful enough to protect him. And their future children Patrick will carry.


	10. Milo wrote a better version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the OG tho

To be honest Pete actually felt bad for the omega. The poor thing locked himself away for the last months of his pregnancy. He couldn't hide the baby bump any more and the closer he got to giving girth the more he became restless. Pete had kept an eye on Patrick for the nine months. Making sure no one else discovered that the omega was with child and manipulated their minds into thinking that they have seen the omega.

He chose Patrick to mother his heir mainly because of the omegas beauty. He knew their child would be a heartbreaker. With Pete's charm and masculine features and Patrick's beauty and pure heart, their child would be treasured by everyone in hell. Another reason Pete chose Patrick was because he was too kind and loving; almost like a mother. Pete thought that those traits of Patrick would make him the perfect mother. Also that he refused to abort the child after finding out that he had conceived.

Patrick knew that pete was the father of his child. The child was made of sin but Patrick could help but not regret that night. Pete had shown him love and passion. Even as he pushed him onto his hands and knees and took him in the house of god. Patrick thought of the child as a blessing and knew that he was going to protect them with everything he had. He just wished Pete would return so they could run away and possibly be a family.

And as if Pete heard Patrick call for him the alpha appeared and knelt in front of the omega and looked up at him with brown eyes that had a red tint to them.

"I want you to come to my home" pete said and took Patrick's hands in his own.

The omega noticed the horns on top of his head and pointed tail waving behind him. Patrick's mind screamed demon and he had the urge to pray for forgiveness but Patrick was amazed by pete in front of him.

"You came back" Patrick whispered and shakily moved his hand to rest against Pete's cheek.

The demon smiled at him but then felt his face move to the side as the omega slapped him. And it actually hurt, the omega was stronger than he thought.

"You left me for nine months!" He shouted and stood up shakily followed by the demon who was too worried about the omegas health to respond properly.

"You should sit down. You could give birth any minute" Pete pleaded and Patrick glared at him and waddled over to his drawers.

"Nine months, Peter!" He shouted again but grabbed at a photo and threw it onto the bed, it was a sonogram of the baby inside Patrick's stomach and Pete couldn't help but smile in pride at it, Patrick then met eyes with Pete and couldn't help but smile.

"You came back though. And as a demon?" He said and looked up at the horns.

"I was called back to hell" he said unsure if Patrick would react well to this news.

"I'm carrying a demon spawn" he mumbled and placed a hand on his stomach.

"I should be afraid but I am not"

"Yes, that is actually surprising me as well, I thought you would freak" Pete admitted and took a step closer to Patrick.

"Am I damned to hell now?" He asked and Pete shook his head,

"You're heart is pure and your soul has no sin on it. You will not be damned" he said and moved closer to hold Patrick's hands in his own,

"But I wish for you to come back to my home with me"

"I don't know Pete..."

"No harm will come of you and the child. I will keep you under my protection, the other demons will leave you be if they smell my scent over you" Pete said and looked into Patrick's baby blue eyes. He hoped their child had blue eyes.

"I will go with you" he said and pete couldn't help but smile. He then tested the waters and pressed his lips against the omegas and to his surprise Patrick kissed back and wrapped his arms around Petes neck. Pete took this time to transport them to hell and when they broke their kiss Patrick's eyes widened at the new surroundings.

"This isn't what I was expecting" he said and Pete wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You must've been told lies then" Pete said and lead Patrick into the main hall.

"It's beautiful"

Demons looked at Patrick strangely as they walked past and Pete didn't realise until he looked at the omega and saw he was still wearing the black dress and white shawl that the nuns wore. He wasn't wearing the veil because he was in his private quarters where no one would see him. Pete ran his hand down Patrick's arm and pulled him closer.

They made their way into the main hall where Pete's father was waiting for them. He pulled pete into a hug and then smiled at the omega who had gotten shy when he realised that he was stood before the devil.

"He's beautiful Pete, you will have a beautiful heir" he said and looked at Patrick with warm eyes.

Patrick felt safe and welcomed. He was told such lies about hell and he was now seeing what it was really like. The omega smiled back and Pete felt relief spread through him that Patrick was accepting all this and is choosing to stay with Pete, it meant a lot to the alpha that Patrick accepting all of this and the omega has no idea. Pete will keep this one forever.


	11. Pavlove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D the vampire hunter au anyone?

Patrick was asleep in his bed when pete came for him, he snuck in through the window and smiled at the little beauty sleeping peacefully. He slowly walked towards him and picked him up bridal style, making sure he was covered with the sheet.

Pete knew it was a bad idea to take the kings youngest son. But patrick wanted to leave, he didn't want to live a life without pete. And of course, pete would listen to patrick. He loved the little prince.

He managed to get to the window before patrick started stirring and opened his eyes to reveal the gorgeous sapphire blue pete has come to love. Be smiled up at the vampire carrying him and wrapped arms around his neck,

"Pete" he breathed and he hummed, kissing Patrick's hair,

"I've got you baby" he said and climbed out of the window with patrick securely in his arms.

The little prince smiled and snuggled into Pete's chest as he carried him to he carriage. Pete nodded to the driver, he stepped in and placed patrick in the open coffin and then sat himself on the padded chairs opposite and signaled for the driver to start moving.

Patrick woke up shortly after they left the town and sat up. Smiling at pete with tired eyes and carefully stepping out of the coffin and fell into Pete's arms, he half sat half layed on the padded chair and snuggled up to pete. The vampire smiled down at the strawberry blonde and kissed his soft plump lips slightly, careful of not pricking patrick with his permanently present fangs,

"Father is going to flip when he finds out you've taken me away" Patrick whispered and looked up into Pete's redish brown eyes with his own blue,

Pete let out a chuckle and tilted Patrick's head up with his finger to claim his lips again and smiled fondly at the little prince,

"And he will never find where im taking you" he said and Patrick nuzzles his head into Pete's neck.

They spent the night in each others embrace. Pete brought some food along the way and wine. He fed Patrick cheeses and grapes and drank wine, Patrick was happier now he was away from the castle and in the arms of his lover.

He only told pete that they should run away together because he wanted an eternity with the vampire but could never have that. His father, the king was against Pete. He knew of his vampirism and was against pete being near Patrick. He controlled everything patrick did. Which is why he wanted to run away.

God knows what his father is going to do when be find a out patrick is gone.

Sunrise came up shortly and pete carried patrick back to the coffin and they both settled down. Patrick sleeping on Pete's chest. While the vampire slept listening to the soothing sound of Patrick's heartbeat and arms tightly wrapped around him. Their driver still taking their carriage to the destination.

\---

Patrick's father flipped when he found out patrick ran away with the vampire during the night. He called for the towns best hunters to come fourth. Joe and andy areies at the castle as soon as the guards went in search of them and bowed before the king.

"There's this vampire by the name of peter wentz. He has taken my youngest and i want him returned safely" he ordered and they both nodded,

"We will bring your son back safely" andy said and the king nodded and sent them away,

They both walked outof the castle and smiled at each other, finally getting their pay. Joe started laughing and andy smiled. Both going to their cart to load stakes and vials of holy water into their belts. Joe looked at Andy,

"Pete's gone and took another victim. The prince this time" he said and andy nodded.

"This time he won't get away from us. Its daylight, they wouldn't have gotten far" he told joe and they both hopped into the cart and started their journey on finding pete and prince patrick.

They ended up finding the carriage in between two villages, the driver had stopped for a break while both pete and patrick slept in the coffin inside. Both joe and and stopped their cart outside the carriage and got off.

Joe stood in front of the driver and stopped him from sending pete a warning that the hunters were here while Andy stepped inside the carriage and saw the glossy white coffin laying on one side of the carriage. He couldn't see patrick so he opened the coffin slightly and saw both pete and patrick laying inside.

Now was his chance to stake pete but he needed to get Patrick away he hoped that he hadn't turned the prince and picked him up carefully, hands under his legs and back and carried him out into the sunlight. Andy let put a mental sigh of relief when nothing happened to patrick. He was still human.

He nodded at joe and they both retreated to their cart and lay Patrick down on the sheets. The prince was disrupted and opened his eyes, not feeling pete near him and suddenly being in the light he shot up in panic and stared at the hunters with wide eyes.

"We wont hurt you" andy said and patrick shuffles back away from them,

"PETE!" He shouted and both hunters cursed and quickly got into their cart to get away as soon as they saw the vampire awake in the carriage.

"He can't come out in the sun, we are safe" joe said but he spoke too soon.

Within a flash Pete was on the cart and patrick bounded forward into his arms, the vampire tightened his grip on the prince and joe glared at him, he took his crossbow and shot it at pete landing the stake in his shoulder, he screamed and fell back off the cart with patrick falling on top of him.

Both hunters cursed and stopped the cart so they could finish pete off and take Patrick away but stopped when they saw patrick aiding pete and holding his hand to the bloody wound.

"You need to drink pete" Patrick cried and offered the vampire his wrist but pete shook his head,

"Im not hurting you patrick" he said and could feel his skin burning from the sun rays.

Their carriage came up to them and attempted to shield pete but it failed and patrick struggled to get pete into the carriage even with the vampire taking small steps. The driver helped pete in and joe and andy took their escape.

Patrick helped pete into the coffin and ran his hand down petes slowly healing burnt skin. Tears were streaming down his face and pete weakly moved his hand to touch Patrick's pale cheek and wiped the tears away,

"Don't cry baby. I'll be fine" he said and Patrick nodded,

"You need blood pete" he said and pete shook his head,

"Not from you"

Patrick nodded sadly and held Pete's hand, the vampire pulled patrick into the coffin with him and held him close. Patrick nuzzled into his chest and pete pulled the coffin lid shut and the driver started going to the next village.

They thought the hunters would leave them alone but they were both planning their next attack.

___________

Pete and patrick arrived at their castle at the break of dusk. The vampire smiled at Patrick and held his hand as they made their way inside.

Patrick turned around to kiss pete and wrap arms around his neck and the vampire used his strength. Not like he needed to. To pick Patrick up and wrap the humans legs around his waist and flash up to a bedroom where he pushed Patrick onto the mattress and kissed him again.

"I love you so much pete" he gasped and looked up Into the vampires red eyes,

"I love you too Patrick my darling" pete smiled and moved to take off Patrick's light colored blazer coat and throw it onto a chair, he then pushed down patricka blouse and kissed his pale shoulders and them took off the rest of patrkcks clothing.

pete removed his own clothes and kissed Patrick again. The human pulled pete to lay on top of him and moved Pete's hands to rest on his thighs. The vampire kissed the human down to his neck and had to pull away when he felt the urge to bite down.

Patrick lay underneath pete panting, his face was flushed and his wide blue eyes looking up at pete with love and admiration, pete smiled and leant down to claim Patrick's lips again.

He pushed into the human and patrick cried out and wrapped his legs around pete.he dug his nails into the vampires back as he started thrusting slowly into Patrick's body and brought musical moans from his pink lips.

Pete groaned and kissed Patrick lips and down to his neck, he started thrusting into patrick a little faster and he stares hungrily at his neck. Patrick let out a whine as he came and went completely lax underneath pete. His legs slipping from being wrapped around Pete's waist, and spread wide either side of the vampire as he kept thrusting into Patrick,

He let out a growl and rammed into Patrick a few times and came, nearly sinking his teeth into Patrick's neck but he pulled away and sat up on the bed. Looking at patrick, who was passed out on the bed.

The vampire smiles slightly and crawled next to patrick, he held him close as he slept and looked all over Patrick's body. He slowly moved his hand to rest against patricks stomach and looked at it more closely. A smile broke out on Pete's face and he kissed Patrick's cheek and pulled the sheets over them both, keeping patrick warm.

\---

They spent the next eight months living in that castle away from harm. Patrick's baby bump had grown massively and pete was happy, Patrick was all smiley and was glowing.

He rested his head against prtes chest and sighed happily, pete wrapped arms around Patrick and kissed his head softly. He ran his hand down Patrick's back and held the human close,

"I'm scared" Patrick mumbled,

"I know baby" he said and Nuzzled his head into Patrick's neck,

"I don't want the hunters finding us" patrick mumbled and pete nodded,

"I won't let them" he said,

"The hunters are the last of your worries" another voice said and they both snapped their heads to look a the person where the voice came from,

"Gabriel" pete growled and pulled patrick behind him,

"Hello peter" he smirked, licking his fangs and raking his red eyes over patrick and staring at his stomach,

"What do you want?" He growled, baring his fangs,

"Your little pet. Looks to me he is with child" gabe smirked evilly and pete pushed patrick further behind him,

"You will not touch him!"

"Oh really?"

Within a flash gabe has pushed pete to the nearest wall and grabbed patrick. He looked at him and smirked, tears spilling through Patrick's fear filled blue eyes, as gabe tilted his head back and bared his neck.

He snaked his hand under the white fabric of the dress Patrick was wearing and the human whimpered as he placed his hand over Patrick's bump.

A growl was heard and gabe was then pushed against the wall by pete, patrick was knocked over and gasped when be felt a gush in between his legs and cries out. Pete's head snapped towards patrick and gabe took this as an advantage.

They both were fighting and throwing each other around as patrick lay there on the floor. Gasping and crying through the pain, blood was running from him and he clutched at his bump in fear.

Pete had to pay no attention to Patrick so he could win this fight but pain tinged his heart when he heard Patrick's whimpers of pain and grabbed a broken piece of wood. He drove it through Gabe's chest and pierced his heart.

Gabe fell back dead and pete flashed towards Patrick and held him close, he saw the blood and how weak patrick was. He moved Patrick to rest him against the wall so he could aid him through childbirth,

"Push patrick" he said and patrick cried out as he pushed.

Finally the baby was put and crying but patrick used up all his energy and slumped back, pete placed the baby in Patrick's arms and let him wrap the baby up using his bloodied gown.

Pete noticed he was in between life and death and slowly flickering towards death. He cradled Patrick in his arms and kissed him softly,

"Patrick baby. Look at me" he said and patrick looked up and smiled weakly,

"You made me so happy pete" he said and lifted his hand weakly to caress Pete's cheek.

"I won't let you die baby. Our son needs you" he cried,

"You know what you have to do pete" he said and the vampire shook his head,

"No patrick. Anything but that" he cried and Nuzzled into Patrick's neck,

"Please pete" he gasped and his eyes flickered shut.

Pete let out a yell and bared his fangs, he tilted Patrick's neck and sank his fangs into the skin of his neck and injected his venom into him,

Patrick let out a soft gasp as he grew stronger and wrapped an arm around Pete's neck, he felt his fangs ache and himself change. Pete pulled away and looked into Patrick's eyes,

"Purple eyes" he smiled and kissed patrick softly,

The baby that was still laying in Patrick's arms starting squirming and making noises and patrick looked down at them,

"A baby boy" he cooed looking down at the baby boy. The baby opened his eyes to reveal a red one and a purple one pete smiled at their sons different coloured eyes and held patrick close in his arms.

"We should call him Meir" Patrick said and pete nodded,

"Its a beautiful name baby" he said and kissed Patrick cheek. The vampire stood up with patrick and their son cradled in his arms,

He carried then back to the carriage where the driver was and placed patrick into the coffin inside, their son was resting against Patrick's chest and he held Meir close to him. Pete kissed Patrick's lips and sat down on the padded chair, smiling to himself.

The carriage started moving and patrick sat up slightly to look at pete,

"Where are we going?" Patrick asked,

"I'm taking you to another castle up south. You should rest baby" he said and ran his fingers through Patrick's soft strawberry blonde hair.

Patrick tilted his head closer to Pete's hand and nodded, settling down in the coffin and closing his eyes, Meir cuddled close to him and slowly drifting off too.


	12. Little vampire au

Pete was sat at ha desk writing lyrics, his music had been blasting loudly but his parents came in abs told him off for it. He sighed and looked around his new room, he had moved to England a few days ago and he couldn't sleep one bit. His parents thought he had insomnia but pete had dreams.

They were about a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was beyond beautiful and his pale skin had no blemishes. He only had a faint litter of freckles on his nose. But what pete always dreamt of was the two fangs poking at his plump bottom lip and blood dripping down his chin.

He banged his head on the desk and sighed. He wasbt getting any sleep tonight again. Pete looked back down at his lyrics and then be heard a bang. Pete looked up and saw a bat fly into the room and land under his bed.

The boy jumped up and rushed to his bed and got down onto his knees to see the bat under his bed but instead of a bat, there was a boy under there. He was whimpering and he locked eyes with pete and he bared his fangs.

The vampire crawled out from under Pete's bed and straight towards him. Pete quickly stood up and was ready to run but got tackled down by them. The vampire straddled Pete's waist and bared his fangs at him.

Pete stared at him and realised that it was the same boy from his dream. Fear grew in Pete's eyes and the vampire leant down towards his neck. Pete closed his eyes shut and waited to feel fangs in his neck, it didn't come and instead the vampire collapsed on his chest,

"Im too weak" they whimpered and petes face grew of confusion,

"W...what?" He asked,

"I cant" they said and scrambled away from pete.

He looked at the vampire with concern in his eyes, he didn't seem very threatening and pete felt sorry for him. Tears filled their eyes and they looked vulnerable and helpless. Pete crawled towards them and placed his hand on theirs.

The vampire looked up at pete with wide eyes and let himself be pulled into an embrace,

"Im pete" he looked down at the vampire and their wide blue eyes looked all over Pete's face,

"Patrick" the vampire replied and pete gave him a soft smile,

"Are you hungry?" He asked patrick and he nodded slightly and wiped his eyes,

Pete pushed his wrist to Patrick's face, "drink" he said and patrick shook his head,

"I cant" he started crying again,

"Why?"

"Its complicated" he cried and buried his face into Pete's chest and he felt his heart break. He didn't know Patrick but he didn't like seeing this little vampire cry,

"Patrick. Whatever happens when you bite me happens. Don't starve yourself"

Patrick whimpered slightly and pete pulled his face to rest in his neck, he felt light pinpricks and then patrick sank his baby fangs into his neck, pete groaned and held patrick close until he had his fill.

He cradled patrick like a child again and the vampire looked up at him with blue eyes, pete noticing the redness lingering around how pupils, he felt the need to pleasure the vampire and leave him whithering and moaning underneath him, pete shook his head and looked back at Patrick and felt himself leaning forward to claim Patrick's lips with his own.

The vampire moaned into the kiss and wrapped arms around Pete's neck and pulled him close, pete moved his hands to rest on Patrick's waist and moved them so Patrick was laying on his back and pete was on top of him and kissing him deeply,

Pete felt himself aim for Patrick's neck and start kissing and nipping the pale skin, he was transfixed with staring at Patrick's neck and he swore he could smell Patrick's blood. He tries to sink his blunt teeth into Patrick's neck and failed to do so, patrick let out a whine and pete pulled away looking at patrick with wide eyes,

"Im so sorry pete" he whispered, "i didn't want to bite you because it starts a bond that has to be completed"

"What bond?" Pete asked,

"When a human is willing to gove a vampire their blood it starts a bond that must be completed" he whimpered and pete nodded, kissing patrick softly much to the vampires confusion,

"Pete...?"

"Let me take you out on a date first" pete said and pecked his lips again and sat up, pulling patrick up with him.

"Ok then pete" he smiled and then looked at the sun rising from the window, "its late. I need to sleep" he said and pete nodded,

"I have black out curtains. You can sleep in my bed" he said and Patrick nodded.

They both stood up and pete walked towards his drawers to grab a shirt and sweatpants to give to patrick, he handed hem to the vampire and he took his own clothes off in front of pete. He looked over Patrick's body and was pleased with Patrick's white skin and watched him pull the large shirt over his head that looked like a dress when it settled down mid thigh, he left the sweatpants off and then looked at pete.

"Can we cuddle?" Patrick asked in a small voice and pete nodded.

He helped patrick into bed and got in bed beside him and pulled the blankets over him, patrick was aseep instantly and pete smiled, wrapping an arm around him and patrick snuggled close.

He couldn't wait to take Patrick on a date and complete the bond.

___

Pete tool patrick out to a small restaurant he found in Google maps, he got dressed in a black button up and skinny jeans and patrick dressed himself in a white button up and trousers. Pete had to admit Patrick looked good, but even better naked.

He took patrick out and gave patrick a good night out but it was cut short when patrick nearly fainted and pete realized that he hadnt fed yet and it was close to the sun coming up.

But to patrick it was because of another reason. He knew why he was so weak. It was because the vampire was taking so much out of himself with trying to keep pete human, he was basically holding back the vampire from pete and it took a lot out of him.

So pete took them home and as soon as they got back inside patrick lost it and tackled Pete to the ground. He leant forward to kiss pete needily and he placed hands on Pete's shoulder. Hands were placed on the vampires hips and pete rolled them over.

"Pete... I need to..." Patrick panted and pete started nipping at his neck, fingers snaking their way into Pete's hair,

"Yeah baby" pete mumbled into his neck and started on removing their clothes. Kissing every inch of Patrick's skin,

He pulled patrick closer to him and looked down at the vampire, patrick saw Pete's eyes have a tinge of red and he gasped, he saw large fangs extend and sink into the skin of Patrick's neck.

The vampire gasped and dug his nails Into Pete's back and arched up against Pete, he pushed inside patrick and the vampire let out a gasp between Pete's new fangs in his neck and pete pounding into him,

Patrick let out a loud whine and pete pulled off of Patrick's neck and looked down at him. Blood stained his lips and his eyes were a bright red. He pulled pete down into a kiss and let put loud moans as pete thruster even faster into him,

He came untouched when pete hit that spot inside him, he clenched impossibly tight around pete and he groaned into Patrick's neck and came deep inside him. They completed their bond and pete collapsed on top of patrick and panted into his ear.

"Did we just have sex on the floor?" Pete laughed and patrick nodded,

"You went all vampire on me" patrick said and pete looked at him. Pete smiled and kissed patrick before picking him up SL his legs were wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck,

Pete carried him to their bedroom and landed on the bed with patrick on top of him. He smiled at Pete and leant down to kiss him, Pete's fangs were still out and Patrick wanted to feel them in his neck again. And all over his body...

"I love you pete" he said and kissed pete softly, pete kissed back and pulled patrick closer to him so he straddled his waist,

"I love you too patrick" Pete said and patrick stared at his large fangs,

"Bite me" he gasped and pete obliged and sank his fangs into Patrick's neck again,

Patrick leant his head back to give pete more room and let out a soft moan. He held Pete's head closer and let him drink, pete pulled off when he knew patrick was feeling faint. Patrick fell to the side and pete pulled him closer and let patrick nuzzle into his chest.

He held Patrick close to him as be felt the sun rise and fell into a peaceful sleep with his bond mate close to him.

(The typos tho xD)


	13. Vampire sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> American horror story hotel au

Pete dressed himself in tight black jeans and a black button up, he lined his eyes in eyeliner and straightened his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled devilishly, liking the way he looked. He grabbed a leather jacket and slid it on, he was going to bring someone home and feed tonight. He made it a monthly thing so no one caught on to him when people went missing, so he didn't have to worry about the police, and they had no chase on him.

He made his way out of the main lobby and smiled at the receptionist. Pete then made his way to the usual spot where he goes to pick up people. It was a large clearing overlooking the stars that usually played movies. Pete actually liked it here because it was calming and he sometimes just came here to watch the movies or look at the stars, this time however, he was feeling hungry and wanted blood.

There was a cute little bleach blonde sitting there next to a noticeably taller black haired man. Petes eyes were entranced on the blonde and he found his prey. He whistled lowly and the blonde looked at him, his eyes widened at petes red ones but visibly relaxed and smiled at pete as he was put under a trance. The black haired guy didn't notice but clearly he was an issue to pete getting this blonde beauty. Pete flickered his eyes to the other man and blonde seemed to get the idea because he turned around to whisper into the mans ear and watched as he got up to go somewhere, of course pete didn't care where he was going because his eyes locked on to the blonde as he got up and made his way over to pete, the vampire pulling him into his lap.

"What's your name pretty?" He whispered in their ear causing them to flush bright red.

"Patrick" he said,

"I'm pete, how about we leave this place and go somewhere else?" Patrick eagerly nodded and pete stood up with patrick and led him back to the hotel. Pete was beyond hungry at this point and the blonde smelt so sweet, he couldn't wait to taste that innocent blood.

\---

Patricks naked back hit the soft mattress and pete crawled over him, he went straight for his neck and started licking and sucking, patrick dug his nails into petes back and arched against him. Pete took in those loud a moans and smiled, moving to find another sweet spot.

Pete ran his hands down Patricks sides, and stopping mid thigh so he could widen them and settle himself in between Patricks legs, he pulled patrick so his lower half was in his lap and he pulled back to look at how much patrick was a mess underneath him, he was flushed red and his eyes were blown in lust an he had red spots all over him. Pete groaned and leant down to claim those soft plump lips, Patricks wrapped arms around his neck. He responded into the kiss but was cut out with a gasp as he felt pete enter him.

His mouth was wide open with a gasp and pete decided to attack his neck again. He tested the waters and started thrusting into patrick, the human crying out and moaning. It sounded like music to his ears so he carried on thrusting into him which ended up being pete ramming into Patricks prostate, patrick screamed out petes name as he came and he tightened around the vampires dick.

The vampire groaned and felt his fangs extend. He didn't want to kill this blonde beauty, but he was hungry. Pete looked down at patrick and ran his thumb down his cheek, patrick moved his head into the touch and smiled at pete. The vampire smiled softly down at patrick and decided he wasn't goin to kill him, but he was going to feed.

Pete pulled patrick up into his lap and he gasped as his dick went deeper into patrick, he kissed the human softly and wrapped an arm around his waist and set the other one behind his head, pete nuzzled into Patricks neck and let his fangs extend. He then sank them into the soft flesh and patrick cried out, digging his nails into petes shoulders and leaving half moon marks there. Pete moaned and came with the taste of Patricks blood and carried on drinking, he knew what he was doing and he pulled off, sinking his fangs into Patricks shoulder and injecting venom into his blood.

He let out a scream as the venom made its way through his veins and he fell back onto the bed. His eyes were wide as he looked at pete and the vampire actually looked kind of sorry. He reached out a hand for pete and he took it, rubbing soothing circles into the paling skin and kissing his arm. Patrick was gasping for air by now and tears brimmed his eyes, pete moved to lay next to him and said soothing words while cradling him to his chest.

Patrick felt himself fall into a sleep, completely relaxed by pete and he smiled in his arms, closing his eyes.


	14. Treasure planet au

Patrick made sure he took his suppressants this morning, he didn't want the other alphas knowing what he presented as before he even got on the ship. This was his only chance at achieving his dream, the dream he had since his father left which was to be a pirate. But of course as always he was an Omega which meant that very little ships were going to let him on and that was only if he would be the fuck toy for all the alphas. Patrick was quick to decline these but was interested in the one ship that was held famous; the young bloods, now this was the pirate ship of nightmares. And Patrick had a place on that ship, albeit it was in the kitchen with someone else but at least he could hide being an omega with staying down there and taking suppressants. Patrick had a huge smile on his face when he closed his trunk of clothing and other necessaries, he was also smiling when he boarded the ship. All that he had to do was get acquainted with the other person he would be working with then smooth sailing from there.

He walked onto the ship and had a sense of pride, no one would know that he was an omega and he could proudly tell people that he was part of the young bloods crew. He met with the captain and felt a little intimidated, he looked buff and aggressive with tattoos covering his body and a ginger beard, the captain looked down at Patrick and smiled slightly, the omega looked up at him with wide eyes and nearly did a double take when he spoke,

"Kitchen is over there. Tell went i sent you" patrick so wasn't expecting that voice. But he nodded anyway and dragged his trunk of clothing and shit to the kitchen. He set it down and watched as a slightly taller man with black hair and tanned skin made his way around the kitchen making what Patrick could only assume was lunch for the crew, he also saw a small fluffy white pup sitting on the counter watching the man's every movements and getting an ear scratch ever so often. Patrick smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen a little more and caught the pups eyes, he started barking slightly and jumped around, the man looked at the dog and then in Patrick's direction smiling widely and walking towards him shaking his hand and gripping Patrick's smaller hand rather tightly,

"Hi im pete and you must be patrick. I was told that i was to be training you in the kitchen" he seemed a little too happy and looked back at where the dog was still barking, this pete picked him and and scratched behind his ear,

"This is Bowie, he's my best bud" patrick felt warmed by Pete's smile and moved his hand to stroke through Bowie's soft fur and giggling when he licked his hand. Pete looked really happy and set Bowie back on the counter.

"Is it ok that we have to share a room, because there is only one room down here and i highly doubt it you wanna sleep out here"

Patrick nodded and pete beamed, grabbing the trunk and taking it into the bedroom, patrick following and putting Bowie on the floor so he could follow pete as well. He watched as pete set the trunk at the and of Patrick's bed and Bowie jumped on top of it yapping happily and watching Pete's movements. Patrick took this time to look at the room. It was quite big for just one person and there was two beds side by side on one wall and two sets of drawers next to the beds. And the door was set in between both beds. It looked cozy and Patrick liked it.

"Right so you can unpack later, but right now we need to get lunch sorted" pete said and motioned for patrick to follow him.

\---

Patrick met the rest of the crew at lunch time, they were all alphas and Patrick felt so overwhelmed by the dominant scent surrounding the small dining room he was surprised he didn't act as an omega and submit to them all. But apart from his little freak out the crew was very nice; he found out that Andy was the captain and Joe was second in command, Brendon and Gabe were in charge of the routes and looking at the map and frank and Mikey were on the look out while Ryan just sat around and did what he wanted with dallon but he sometimes did odd jobs for brendon. Patrick liked them all and he was glad that the crew were actually alright people.

As soon as they all filed out to carry on with their work he went into his room to unpack, bowie followed him into there and sat on Pete's bed and watched as he folded up clothing into the draws and set the bottle of suppressants on his bed, looking for a place to hide them. Bowie started barking and jumping around and patrick turned around to quiet him until he saw pete messing around with him and making him bark happily. Patrick quickly threw the suppressants into the trunk out of Pete's view but the alpha caught a glimpse of it and stood next to patrick, making the omega feel small.

"What you got there pattycakes?" He asked and patrick raised an eyebrow at the nickname before stopping pete from looking in the trunk by putting his hand on the lid. Pete of course was being difficult and moved his hand easily and opened the trunk grabbing the bottle of suppressants before Patrick could say no.

Pete froze when he looked at the bottle and looked back up at patrick, the omega paled and stared at pete with wide scared eyes. The alpha handed patrick the bottle back and spoke in a quiet tone,

"You're an omega?"

Patrick could only nod slightly and put the bottle back into the trunk and move it to the end of his bed again, pete watched him the entire time.

"I won't tell anyone" he said and patrick felt relief fill his body. He turned to look at pete and wrapped arms around the alpha, pete seemed a little shocked but he wrapped arms around patrick and the omega couldn't help but cry.

"Hey why you crying? Did I do something?" Pete sounded worried and it made patrick cry more,

"Thank you" he cried into Pete's chest and was soothed by Pete's warm hands running down his back. Patrick actually felt relieved that someone knew, and that they can watch out for him. And out of all the crew, he was glad it was pete that knew.

\---

Pete stuck to his words and didn't tell anyone about patrick being an omega. He treated patrick the same but he was more closer to patrick and sometimes flirted with him, patrick wasn't blind to pete obvious flirting and he kind of liked Pete's attempts of flirting, you can't blame him, after a month and a half of spending time with pete and getting to know the alpha more, the more he fell in love with him. And pete could say the same thing. Patrick had been accepted by bowie, Pete's words not his, and the dog usually slept on his bed at nights and followed him around when pete was up on top deck doing some work for captain Hurley, patrick got to know the captain and he was a genuinely nice guy, he also spent some time with the crew and befriended all of them. He felt accepted for once in his life and he was happy about it.

Two months on the ship and patrick ran out of suppressants, he was panicking and running circles into the floor and pete watched with worry. He knew why Patrick running out of suppressants was a big deal but Pete could easily cover up Patrick's original omega scent on him by getting Patrick to wear his clothes. but the problem was when Patrick goes into heat, Pete cant exactly cover that up.

"what am I going to do Pete?" he asked, running fingers through his strawberry blonde hair, the omega had no idea on how he could cover up being an omega for as long as he could until he has to come clean and tell captain hurley, and possibly be kicked off of the ship.

pete stood up and looked at Patrick before rummaging through his draws and pulling out a few of his white shirts that seemed too small for him but would be too big for Patrick, "your suppressants will wear off tomorrow so you can wear my shirts to mask your scent" he said and handed the shirts to Patrick,

"what about when I go into heat?" Patrick asked and pete cursed silently, "we will have to tell andy then and do something about it" Patrick looked scared and pete could see the fear in his eyes,

"you wont get kicked off if that's what you are thinking 'trick. I wont let them kick you off" he said looking at Patrick sternly, the omega was taken aback with petes words and he smiled slightly, he knew that pete liked him and the feeling was mutual.

"i will probably go into heat in a few weeks" Patrick said and pete nodded,

"we will tell andy then" pete said and Patrick decided to move to sit next to pete and place his small hand over the alphas larger one, pete looked at him in confusion and Patrick only smiled at him and leant forward,

"i want you to mate with me when I go into heat" he said a little quieter and petes eyes widened and he looked at Patrick, the omega smiled at him and pecked his lips softly, pete reacting and wrapping arms around him and pulling him closer, "i know you liked me pete, your flirting was very obvious" he mumbled into the alphas lips and kissed him again. pete let out a laugh and pulled Patrick onto his lap,

"lets just tell andy now" he said and Patrick actually agreed and then they were both walking up onto the main deck and heading straight towards the captains quarters to tell andy the truth. they both sat there not looking into andys eyes as Patrick came clean about him being an omega, pete also told andy that he knew Patrick was an omega the same day Patrick stepped foot onto the ship. they expected the captain to completely loose his cool and demand they both get kicked off of the ship but andy kept his cool and allowed Patrick to be on the ship and then the question came up,

"what will you do when you go into heat?"

Patrick visibly flinched at the question thrown at him and pete noticed, he looked at andy and decide to answer for Patrick considering he knew what Patrick wanted,

"we are going to mate" he said and andy nodded, he was completely ok with them both being mates but there was another problem in the way, and that was that because both of them worked in the kitchens, that when Patrick went into heat and pete was going to be with him there wont be anyone making lunch and supper for the crew. it was easily sorted out with a third temporary cook put there when Patrick does go into heat, which pete specified should be a beta because having another alpha there while his omega was in heat would not end well. andy nodded in agreement and they settled on ryan being the temporary third cook for the weeks when Patrick would be in heat.

the rest of the crew ended up finding out off of andy about Patrick being an omega and they were actually ok with it and still treated Patrick the same as before, albeit that Patrick was still uncomfortable with being the only omega on the ship he insisted that he should wear petes clothing so his omega scent wouldn't be all over the place, and pete agreed, only because he liked seeing Patrick wearing his shirts. it also didn't stop pete from kissing Patrick and them both being all coupley in the kitchens, they did it at every chance they could, it came to the point that all the crew members told them to stop flirting and feed them but they all had smiles on their faces, because as annoying as it was, they were such a cute couple.

pete and Patrick ended up moving the beds together so they could sleep in each others arms, bowie still slept on patricks side and cuddled up to the omega, pete found it so cute and told Patrick it was because the omega was softer than pete and much warmer, and patricks face flushed bright red when pete nuzzled into his neck and wrapped arms around him like a bear,

"i think my heat will be tomorrow" Patrick said and pete nodded, "i will send a message up to ryan", and 'send a message' meant that he would shout across the ship to ryan so he could 'get his ass down to the kitchens tomorrow' because 'hes going to fuck Patrick senseless'. well. he went to ryans room after the first one because he couldn't fucking hear him but it didn't stop Patrick from knowing and punching petes arm in embarrassment and threatening to not cuddle with him, pete just kissed patricks cheek. they still cuddled that night.

the next morning came and Patrick felt hot all over and overwhelmed by petes alpha scent. he whined loudly and straddled petes waist. the alpha waking up and moaning when he felt Patrick nibbling his neck, he placed his large hands on his waist and flipped them over, hovering above Patrick and looking at his blown eyes and flushed skin. he leant down to claim patricks lips and grind against the omega, swallowing down his moans as he arched up against pete and cried out his name.

"please...please..." he whined pulling pete closer to him, the alpha chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt (I'm confused about the shirt thing like wouldn't it be a blouse? because its the dress sense of pirates?) he slipped the shirt off of patricks pale shoulders and sucked and bit marks all over his skin, Patrick whined and pawed at petes clothing. the alpha got the hint and removed the rest of patricks clothing and then removed his own so they were both naked, pete raked his eyes over patricks pale, flawless skin and hummed in appreciation. he couldn't wait to mark the omega up.

"look at you all splayed out before me, so wet and eager. I could slip into you right now and fuck you down into this mattress, let you scream my name so every one can hear you" Patrick nodded at petes words and whined out his name, bucking his hips up and crying out when he felt petes hard dick at his entrance,

"please, alpha" he cried out and dug his nails into petes back. the alpha got bored of teasing Patrick and thrusted all the way in, listening to Patrick cry out and then kiss him roughly again.

he started at a hard pace, pounding into Patrick. the omega wailing against his lips and digging his nails into the alphas back, pete had pushed his legs up to near his shoulders so he got a better access to his entrance and went harder and faster into his small body, sucking marks into his pale skin. Patrick was crying out petes name and arching up against him, tightening around pete which made the alpha grunt and for his knot to swell up. he rammed into Patrick faster determined to make the omega come first, he started nibbling at his omega gland that felt like pure pleasure to Patrick and he dug his nails into petes shoulders and came, arching his back against pete and screaming out his name. pete pounded against patricks sweet spot a few times before his knot swelled up inside the omega and he sank his teeth into his omega gland, bonding them both and locking them into place. Patrick cried out at the overstimulation and tears spilled over his eyes.

pete pulled back to admire the omega, looking well fucked and like a pure sin with his flushed face, swollen lips and tear filled eyes. he had a litter of marks all over his body and pete felt a sense of pride looking at his omega. he leant down to kiss those swollen lips and Patrick whined feeling over sensitive,

"don't worry baby, I will take care of you" pete said and stroked Patricks cheek with his thumb.

\---

turned out that patricks heat had ended after a second day and no one actually heard Patrick screaming petes name because they were so far below deck, not even ryan who was closer to them than anyone else. and that put Patrick at ease knowing no one heard pete fucking the life out of him. but they did know that they both mated. if the large red bite at the side of his neck didn't tell them then he was pretty sure that their mixed scent told them. andy was surprisingly happy for them both and held a little feast for them, and ryan cooked. ofc.

Patrick ended up being pregnant after their first shared heat. which pete was proud to admit that he got his omega pregnant straight after they bonded, Patrick only knew because he missed two heats and he started gaining a little weight in his middle section. and everyone was happy for the, both and even threw a little celebration for the couple.

pete ended up retiring from the pirate business to go live in the small cottage he has set up on the outskirts of town, he wanted to be there for Patrick and their child and not away on the ship or forcing Patrick to give birth on the ship and nurse their baby on the ship, it wasn't fair for them both,

the crew helped them move in and pete promised them that they would have little gatherings every month to catch up, everyone agreed and wished the couple farewell. and that they would be back after Patrick had the baby.

Patrick gave birth to a baby girl shortly after and pete couldn't be any happier. bowie was also happy about the newest addition and curled up beside the crib rather than cuddling up to Patrick. and pete was actually glad that bowie decided to fuck off out of their room, he wouldn't admit that to Patrick tho. he loved his dog, he honestly did but he could never cuddle with Patrick because the fucking dog was always there. and now he could.

and so they lived happily after a hectic journey of Patrick being the only omega on a pirate ship of alphas and betas and bagged himself a mate and a daughter. Patrick couldn't be any happier.

the end.


	15. Let’s meet in the purgatory of my hips

With pete being a difficult bitch and refusing to go be a responsible adult and go see that poor angel he knocked up his father was forced to go up there himself and see the angel, he honestly though pete was being ridiculous. He knows demons are known to be reckless but when it comes to something as serious as this then demons know when to take responsibility, but apparently pete doesn't seem to grasp that concept and has decided to sulk in his room about being a father, leaving well, his father to sort it am out.

The devil actually didn't expect for the angel to look very feminine, he was glowing. Literally, and he was an all over pale; white skin, light hair and eyes and he was very short. His white wings contrasted well with him and he was wearing a white dress. The angel looked the image of purity but of course that large baby bump he had told everyone that be wasn't pure.

This angel looked tired and very vulnerable, he was slouched back on the bed half asleep, the other angel looking after him told the devil everything and made sure no detail was lost, the pregnant angel looked at the devil and smiled at him,

“You look like pete” he giggled, the devil looked at the angel then back to the carer, they seemed to have had a mental conversation as they spoke up to the devil,

“I think it would be best if you take patrick to pete, there's no way Pete's going to come up here and Patrick is in no shape to go down there” they said and the devil nodded, wrapping a sheet around Patrick's small frame and lifting him up bridal style.

He called for pete as soon as he got to hell and watched as he barged Into the throne room and his eyes widened when he set eyes upon patrick still in his fathers arms,

“You brought him down here?” He questioned,

“You need to take responsibility, this angel can't take care of a halfling alone”

Pete only nodded and allowed for his father to place patrick into his arms, he held the angel close to him as he walked back to his room and placed the sleeping angel on his bed, he looked like he was ready to give birth any minute and that scared pete more than anything. He kissed Patrick's head and collapsed next to him, pulling the angel close to him.

\---

Patrick went into labour a few days after arriving in hell, he screamed so loudly that he was pretty sire everyone could hear. Pete looked like a lost puppy as he held Patrick's hand trying his best at helping the angel through labour.

The nurses aided patrick through birth and told him to push, he screamed so loud that pete was probably deaf in one ear, there was tear streaks down Patrick's cheeks and he looked really pale. He pushed one last time and the baby's cried were heard, pete nearly cried when he saw his son for the first time, but instead he kissed patrick softly and let the nurse hand patrick their newborn son. Pete had never been so happy.

\---

“Daddy! Look what momma and i made!” The high pitched voice of their five year old screeched.

They ended up calling him samael, staying true to his demon side, and mainly because pete put up a bitch fit. Patrick only agreed because he liked the name.

“Wow! You're talented like your dad” pete said picking their little boy up and placing him on his shoulders.

Samael had grown up pretty fast, and he was the perfect mix of the two, with Pete's dark hair and dark eyes and Patrick's soft features. He also had a pair of fluffy black wings that patrick actually cooed over when they grew in. Pete was still a proud parent.

“You know, pete i didn't take you for a family man” patrick said smiling at the two,

“Never thought i would fall for an angel” pete smiled kissing patrick softly.

“Well i did fall for you” patrick laughed at the bad joke,

“I love you” pete whispered,

“I love you too” Patrick smiled and they kissed again, disrupted by the protests of their little five year old saying how gross them kissing is. Pete and patrick both smiled wide at each other and pulled samael down to tickle him, they both smiled brightly at their son's cute squeals and laughs and felt more blessed than anything.


End file.
